Sarang Cham Apeuda
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Kumohon… bohongi aku sekali saja! Katakan kau mencintaiku… sekali saja kumohon kau membohongi hatiku, hyung…" pinta Sungmin mengiba. Ch 8 apdet! Ending! RnR please.. Mian kalau ending-nya ga sesuai dengan keinginan readers. Vampfic YeWook, Yaoi, MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Sarang Cham Apeuda_

_Author: Jenny Kim_

_Disclaimer: YeWook bukan punya saya TT_TT_

_Warnings: typo(s), Boys Love, MPREG, etc._

_Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu…_

"Yesungie, gigit aku!" pinta seorang gadis bernama Athena. Gadis cantik berperawakan mungil dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang. Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kedua mata coklat karamelnya. Menatap nanar sang kekasih.

"Tidak akan," jawab namja berkulit pucat itu mantap. Ia memandang bulan purnama lewat jendela mansionnya. Tak menghiraukan gadis tercintanya yang mulai terisak. Lebih memilih menatap bulan yang sewarna dengan warna kulitnya daripada menuruti keinginan Athena.

"Hiks... Kumohonnn..! Kau sudah tidak minum darah sejak dua purnama yang lalu, setelah dibuang di mansion tengah hutan ini." Athena menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi yesung –namjachingu-nya– agar namja berbibir pucat itu menatap matanya.

"Dan membiarkanmu mati? Please... Aku merelakan diriku menjadi vampire agar kau tetap hidup! Jadi, manfaatkan hidupmu!" Yesung membelai rambut Athena.

"Kau digigit vampire karena menolongku. Jadi, ini semua salahku! Kau jadi begini karena aku! Biarkan aku membalas budi padamu, Yesungie!" pinta Athena lagi.

Athena pergi menjauh dari Yesung. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci di dekat mereka lalu mengeluarkan subuah benda dari dalam laci itu. Mata Yesung yang telah sayu terbelalak kaget. Ia berusaha mendekati Athena agar dapat merebut benda tajam itu. Belati.

"Berikan belati itu, 'Thena! Benda itu bisa melukaimu!" pinta Yesung. Terdengar nada khawatir yang begitu kentara dari ucapannya.

"Darah bisa merangsang sisi vampire-mu untuk keluar, bukan?" terka Athena.

Athena mengarahkan belati itu ke lehernya. Ia menggores perlahan leher bagian kirinya. Cukup dalam tetapi tidak sampai memutus urat nadi di lehernya. Ia meringis saat dingin dan tajamnya permukaan belati menyayat lehernya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka yang ia ciptakan. Menodai gaun putihnya.

Anyirnya darah mulai merasuk lewat penciuman Yesung. Rasa haus yang selama ini ia tahan mulai tak bisa terkontrol. Ia haus. Ia ingin minum. Hanya darah yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya. Mata obsidiannya berubah warna menjadi merah. Kuku dan gigi taringnya memanjang dan semakin runcing. Siap merobek apapun yang menghalanginya, termasuk kulit mulus yang menutupi darah yang ia inginkan. Kulitnya yang pucat semakin memucat. Ia berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Athena. Mendengar degup jantung gadisnya yang semakin cepat dan tak beraturan.

Athena melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung dan memiringkan kepalanya. Memamerkan lukanya dengan mata terpejam di depan wajah Yesung. "Minumlah, Yesungie. Saranghae."

Yesung memeluk pinggang Athena dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menelusup ke dalam rambut coklat Athena. Mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya dan Athena. Ia menghirup aroma anyir dan amis yang menyatu di darah Athena. Semakin membuatnya haus dan lapar. Menikmati erangan Athena saat dirinya menjilat luka itu. Ikut memejamkan mata dan kemudian menghisap darah Athena lewat sayatan yang gadis itu torehkan. Tak ragu-ragu menggigit dan semakin merobeknya agar bisa mendapatkan darah yang lebih banyak.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Tahun 2011…_

"Wookie~!" Teriak seorang namja cantik bernama Heechul. Ia berkacak pinggang dan sesekali mengumpat kesal karena si pemilik nama yang ia panggil tidak kunjung tiba.

Namja imut bernama Ryeowook –tapi lebih sering di panggil Wookie– itu segera berlari menghampiri hyung tirinya saat mendengar teriakan Heechul. 'Padahal aku baru masak,' omelnya dalam hati. "Ya, hyung?" ucapnya setelah sampai di hadapan Heechul.

Heechul dengan kasar memberikan keranjang berisi banyak sekali baju kotor pada Ryeowook. "Cuci yang bersih! Se-ka-rang!" suruhnya dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam.

"Tapi hyung... Aku sedang memasak." Ryeowook menaruh keranjang itu di depannya. Tangannya memerah karena sakit membawa beban seberat itu.

"Oh... Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani melawanku, eoh?" marah Heechul. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram rahang Ryeowook dengan kasar.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hyung. Aww... Sakit, hyung," ronta Ryeowook. Tangannya memegang tangan Heechul yang mencengkeram rahangnya, berusaha menjauhkan tangan itu. Tapi yang ada, Heechul malah semakin kuat mencengkeram rahangnya.

'Teukie hyung... Tolong aku! Aku sudah tidak sanggup terus disiksa sejak hyung kuliah ke luar negeri dan appa meninggal. Chullie hyung dan hyung yang lain selalu menyakitiku dan memperlakukanku seperti pembantu di rumahku sendiri. Teukie hyung, pulanglah! Kau satu-satunya keluarga kandungku yang tersisa,' ratap Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Ada apa sih ini ribut-ribut?" Siwon yang statusnya adalah kekasih Heechul berjalan menghampiri dua kakak beradik tiri itu. Jangan harap dia akan membantu Ryeowook karena dia ada di pihak sang kekasih tentunya.

"Anak ini berani melawan perintahku, Wonnie!" adu Heechul yang melirik sekilas ke Siwon.

"Usir aja, hyung!" celetuk Donghae, adik kandung Heechul sekaligus saudara tiri Ryeowook juga.

"Ja-jangan hyung.." ucap Ryeowook tergagap.

"Diam kau!" bentak Heechul. Ia menatap Donghae yang sedang bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk, kekasihnya. "Kalau anak ini balik lagi gimana?" tanyanya. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook. Takut jika namja imut itu kabur.

"Ya di usir di tempat yang tepat dong, Chullie hyung! Gitu aja kok repot." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang angkat bicara.

"Dimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Vampire Forest. Kabarnya di hutan itu ada sebuah mansion yang ditinggali seorang vampire. Dan setiap orang yang masuk ke hutan itu apalagi ke mansionnya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali," tutur Eunhyuk. "Tapi sayang, Wookie itu namja. Walaupun cantik sih..aww! Sakit, Hae!" Ucapan Eunhyuk berubah menjadi pekikan karena Donghae mencubit pinggangnya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Berani selingkuh, kau?" tanya Donghae dengan nada dingin.

Eunhyuk menggeleng takut. "Tidak, Hae. Aku hanya bercanda kok." Namja berparas cantik itu memeluk Donghae.

Heechul langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi mau muntah sementara Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak (atau belum) bisa memeluk Heechul seperti Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae.

"Memang ada tempat yang seperti begitu?" tanya Siwon.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap Siwon. "Ada dong!"

"Baiklah, kita ke sana. Aku juga sudah muak melihat mukanya," geram Heechul.

"Eiittss... Tunggu dulu!" Donghae masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa sebuah sapu tangan yang sedikit lembab. Dia berjalan mendekati Heechul dan Ryeowook. "Dengan ini, kau tidak akan memberontak." Donghae membekap mulut dan hidung Ryeowook dengan sapu tangannya.

"Mmpppphh...mmphh.." Ryeowook berusaha melawan tapi gagal. Perlahan, matanya terpejam. Ia ambruk setelah Heechul melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Kau apakan dia, Hae?" Eunhyuk berjongkok di samping tubuh Ryeowook yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Memberinya obat tidur. Jadi, dia tidak akan bisa melawan," ucap Donghae dengan santainya.

"Adik lelakiku sungguh nakal! Kalau begitu, ayo kita bawa dia!" ucap Heechul. "Wonnie, badan kamu 'kan yang paling besar, jadi kamu yang gendong dia, ya?" sambung Heechul dengan cengirannya.

Siwon menunduk lesu. Apa sih yang tidak jika menyangkut hyung tercintanya? "Ya, Chullie sayang!" Siwon pun menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style.

Mereka pun berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil Siwon. Eunhyuk yang mengemudi karena dia yang tahu jalannya sementara Donghae ada di sampingnya. Siwon, Heechul dan Ryeowook berada di belakang. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah hari. Tampak dari matahari yang mulai tenggelam padahal mereka berangkat sejak tengah hari. Dalam hati, Heechul memaki Eunhyuk, 'awas saja kalau sudah pergi sejauh ini tetapi ternyata hutan itu cuma mitos! Tak akan kubiarkan kau bermesraan dengan Hae lagi, Hyuk.'

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Vampire forest. Hutan yang lebat, luas dan menakutkan. Membangkitkan suasana ngeri. Donghae menggamit tangan Eunhyuk erat-erat setelah mereka turun dari mobil dan memasuki hutan. Siwon pun menggendong Ryeowook dengan Heechul disampingnya. Mereka menggunakan senter untuk membantu penerangan.

"Kita mau sampai kapan jalan terus? Aku sudah lelah membawa Wookie!" keluh Siwon. Dia sudah cukup bersabar menggendong Ryeowook selama kurang lebih setengah jam sejak turun dari mobil dan memasuki hutan.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita tinggalkan Wookie di sini saja, lagian 'kan kita juga sudah hampir sampai ke tengah hutan," kata Eunhyuk. Ia menoleh pada Siwon yang ada di belakangnya.

Yang lain mengangguk. Siwon menurunkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya dan menyandarkannya ke sebuah pohon beringin tua yang cukup besar.

"Good-bye, Wookie malang..." ucap mereka serempak pada Ryeowook yang masih memejamkan matanya. Mereka melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Titip salam buat Mr. Vampire. Atau binatang buas," ucap Heechul menyeringai.

Di perjalanan pulang, Donghae kembali teringat dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia yang sudah penasaran pun bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil sementara pasangan SiChul sudah terlelap di jok belakang dengan posisi yang err... menggoda.

"Hyukkie, tadi maksudmu apa bilang 'tapi sayang, Wookie itu namja'?"

"Oh itu… Dari cerita yang aku dengar, vampire di hutan itu bukan vampire darah murni. Dia dulu juga manusia, tetapi digigit vampire saat menolong kekasihnya yang hampir digigit vampire. Semacam menggantikan diri, lah. Karena itulah dia menjadi vampire. Dan karena dia bukan vampire darah murni, setiap gadis yang dia gigit, gadis itu akan mati. Tapi kalau dia menggigit lelaki, lelaki itu akan menjadi vampire sepertinya," tutur Eunhyuk sesekali melirik Donghae.

"What?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Err... Lapar," keluh seorang namja berwajah tampan, bersuara lembut dan berkulit teramat pucat. Sepucat mayat.

Dialah Yesung. Dia tetap hidup, bahkan setelah ratusan tahun semenjak kematian Athena. Athena adalah gadis sekaligus manusia terakhir yang diterkamnya. Alasannya tidak meminum darah manusia lagi cukup logis. Pertama, ia tidak ingin menyakiti kaum yang dulu termasuk menjadi kaumnya, manusia. Kedua, tidak ada manusia bodoh yang bersedia datang dengan sukarela ke Vampire Forest dan berkata, "Minumlah darahku, Mr. Vampire." Oke, itu alasan yang aneh. Alasan terakhir, ia lebih memilih hewan untuk mengganjal dahaganya. Sepertinya itu alasan yang teraneh.

Kadang Yesung berpikir, untuk apa ia tetap bertahan di dunia saat ini? Mati tidak, hidup pun tidak. Memangnya ia menunggu apa? Tidak, dia bukan bertahan tetapi dia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan dunianya yang sekarang. Dia terjebak dalam dunia kelamnya tanpa tahu bagaimana cara membebaskan diri. Tanpa ada yang mengulurkan tangannya dan menolongnya untuk keluar dari dunianya yang sekarang. Dia makhluk abadi. Tapi tak ingin. Dia ingin lenyap. Tapi tak bisa. Seperti ada yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

Yesung memejamkan dan menggeleng perlahan. Mengenyahkan pikirannya yang sudah melayang-layang tak jelas. Melantur begitu jauh. Ia kembali memancarkan obsidian kelamnya dan memutuskan meninggalkan mansionnya untuk berburu mangsa.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yesung untuk mendapatkan buruannya. Hutan belantara yang ia tinggali memang menyimpan berjuta kekayaan. Hanya satu jam, Yesung sudah melahap beberapa ekor ayam hutan hidup-hidup. Kini waktunya dia untuk pulang tapi langkahnya terhenti saat pendengarannya yang tajam mendengar suara isakan seseorang.

"Ada manusia di hutan ini? Tidak mungkin!" Gumam Yesung dan beranjak mencari asal suara err… Bukan suara tetapi isakan yang membuatnya penasaran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Euh..." Ryeowook mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Tangannya memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening.

'Gelap'. Itulah kata yang ia ucapkan tanpa suara saat ia benar-benar telah sadar. Ia berusaha mengingat memori sebelum ia berada di sini. 'Chullie hyung, Hae hyung, Siwon hyung, Hyukkie hyung dan... Vampire Forest'. Mata coklatnya terbelalak seketika saat satu per satu memori ingatannya kembali.

"Aku benar-benar dibuang ke hutan ini..." lirih Ryeowook. Ia menekuk kakinya ke depan dada dan memeluknya erat-erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah dengan airmata diantara kedua lututnya sambil terisak. Bahunya bergetar dan pikirannya berkecamuk. 'Siapa yang akan menolongku? Aku takut. Aku takut gelap. Teukie hyung... Tolong akuuu~,' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia tergugu cukup lama hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau! Sedang apa disini?" Tanya suara itu dingin. Menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Linangan airmata membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Diusapnya airmata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil.

Sipenanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. Pertama, ia mendengar suara isakan seorang kaum manusia yang sudah tak pernah ditemukannya di hutannya. Kedua, untuk kali pertama setelah ratusan tahun, ia kembali melihat seorang manusia. Terakhir, ia melihat wajah manusia yang terisak itu begitu mirip dengan...

"Athena?" Sebuah nama lolos begitu saja dari bibir Yesung.

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. 'Athena? Siapa? Seperti nama perempuan,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan rasa takut dan sedikit ragu, Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan Yesung. Dingin. Terasa seperti aliran listrik yang menyengat keduanya saat kedua kulit itu menyatu. Menjalar di aliran darah mereka err... Hanya aliran darah Ryeowook. Memangnya vampire punya darah? Sengatan yang sampai di jantung keduanya. Membuat rona merah di pipi Ryeowook yang segera menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung mengamati Athena, ralat! Ryeowook dengan lebih cermat. Obsidiannya yang tajam menatap Ryeowook dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung kaki. Tapi kenapa setelah ratusan tahun, Athena malah terlihat seperti laki laki yang... cantik?

"Kau bukan Athena." Yesung melepas tangan Ryeowook dengan kasar. Pemuda mungil itu tercengang dengan perlakuan Yesung. Yesung berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

'Dia bukan Athena. Dia hanya seorang namja yang cantik dan berwajah serta berperawakan seperti Athena. Athena tidak mungkin masih hidup karena Athena sudah mati. Mati karena aku. Namja itu mungkin adalah reinkarnasi Athena. Ya, hanya reinkarnasi Athena,' pikir Yesung dalam hati.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Yesung tak menyadari bahwa manusia cantik itu tetap mengekor di belakangnya bahkan sampai di mansionnya.

DUKK

"Aww…" Ryeowook nengusap keningnya yang baru saja 'mencium' punggung Yesung karena namja pucat itu berhenti mendadak.

Yesung yang tadi akan membuka pintu mansionnya pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan horor.

"Mengikutiku?" terka Yesung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Mi-mianhae, aku takut sendirian disana," jawab Ryeowook takut-takut.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu ini di mana?" tanyanya yang disambut dengan gelengan kepaladari Ryeowook. "Ini di mansion yang terletak di Vampire Forest. Dan akulah pemilik mansion ini. Jadi, sekarang kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, Yesung kembali berbalik dan membuka pintu mansionnya. Dia masuk ke mansionnya tanpa diikuti oleh Ryeowook yang tetap diam mematung di depan pintu mansion.

"Vam...pire.." ucap Ryeowook terbata. Wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Yesung menyalakan sebuah lilin besar berwarna merah dan sedikit melirik Ryeowook. "baru menyadarinya? Dasar bodoh!" ejeknya.

BRUKK

Yesung tak sengaja menjatuhkan pemantik apinya saat mendengar suara 'benda' jatuh. Dia menoleh pada Ryeowook yang sudah tergeletak pingsan. 'Takutkah dia padaku?' pikir Yesung. Dia menghampiri Ryeowook dan menggendongnya bridal style. Membawa Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Selamat beristirahat, reinkarnasi Athena..." bisik Yesung sembari mengelap keringat dingin Ryeowook dengan punggung tangannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_... Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda_

_Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta_

_Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_

_J__ebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda_

_Itjima jebal itjima__geureon keojitmaldo gwaenchanha_

_C__hamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka_

_Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda_

_Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda_

_Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_

_Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda..."_

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidur–pingsan–nya saat mendengar suara merdu seseorang sedang bernyanyi tak jauh dari sisinya. Sejenak, ia tak peduli dimana dia sekarang dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Nyanyian dari namja yang sedang membelakanginya dan menatap jendela yang tertutup tirai itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ia tetap diam dan terkesima menikmati lagu yang begitu dalam dan menyentuh hati itu sampai lagu selesai.

Yesung tak menyadari jika Ryeowook telah bangun. Ia asyik dengan nyanyiannya sendiri sambil mengintip pelataran rumahnya lewat jendela yang tertutup tirai putih gading. Vampire tidah boleh terkena sinar matahari, bukan?

"Suara yang begitu dalam dan merdu. Seperti seni!" puji Ryeowook. Ia menyenderkan bahunya pada kepala ranjang.

Yesung menoleh. "Hn. Terserah kau," jawabnya tak peduli.

Mata Ryeowook tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata obsidian Yesung. Hal yang sukses membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian di malam sebelumnya. Wajahnya kembali memucat walau tak sepucat kulit Yesung.

Yesung menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Sepertinya jika bersama Ryeowook, ia harus sering menghela nafasnya. "Aku belum memakanmu, tapi kenapa kau sudah takut?" Tanyanya setengah menggoda.

"Huwaaaaa... Jangan makan akuuu~!" Ryeowook menarik selimut merahnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tempat persembunyian yang buruk.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan dia menarik selimut Ryeowook hingga selimut itu tak menutupi tubuh namja cantik itu lagi tetapi Ryeowook masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung takut-takut. "Ng... Tidak sih. Kau seperti manusia tapi sedikit lebih err... pucat."

Yesung mengernyit. "Sedikit? Cih, pembohong yang bodoh. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Tapi orang-orang memanggilku Wookie," jawab Ryeowook yang mulai merasa tidak takut.

Yesung menatap mata Ryeowook yang berwarna seperti karamel lekat-lekat. "Bogoshippo..." gumamnya. Tangannya membelai pipi Ryeowook dan wajahnya mendekati wajah Ryeowook.

Entah apa yang mendorong Ryeowook hingga ia memejamkan karamelnya saat parasnya merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Yesung. Rasa takutnya pada Yesung pun melenyap.

"Aku rindu..." Yesung mengecup kelopak mata Ryeowook. "Mata ini," mengecup kelopak mata yang sebelah lagi. "Dan mata yang ini." Wajahnya menjauh sekedar untuk melihat pipi Ryeowook yang merona merah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi membelai pipi Ryeowook pun berpindah ke bibir cherry Ryeowook. "Juga rindu bibir ini."

Bibir Yesung menggantikan tangannya menyentuh bibir Ryeowook. Awalnya hanya saling menempel. Tapi perlahan berubah menjadi pagutan dan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Keduanya saling terpejam menikmati lidah yang saling beradu, melilit dan mengulum juga mencampur saliva.

_'Yesungie, gigit aku!'_

Yesung tersentak dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat mengingat suara Athena. Ia kembali ingat jika Athena telah mati dan itu artinya orang yang sedang ia cium bukanlah Athena. Buru-buru ia mendorong tubuh Ryeowook yang untungnya tidak membentur kepala ranjang.

Ryeowook yang kaget pun membuka matanya dan menatap heran Yesung. "Ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan bibir bergetar. Tak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba saja rasa sedih menyergap relung hatinya.

"Aku rindu, tapi kau sudah bukan Athena lagi," ucap Yesung kemudian meninggalkan Ryeowook.

BLAM

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sedikit kasar menyentak Ryeowook. 'Jadi ciuman tadi bukan untukku? Cih, bodohnya aku. Bahkan aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang asing yang tak kuketahui namanya. Terlebih lagi, dia bukan manusia,' sesal Ryeowook dalam hati.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya setelah ia selesai mandi di kamarnya –karena di kamarnya juga ada kamar mandi–. Herannya, jika mansion ini berada di tengah hutan dan pemiliknya adalah seorang vampire yang notabenenya bukan manusia, kenapa segala peralatan di dalam mansion ini begitu modern, seharusnya masih tradisional, 'kan? pikirnya dalam hati. Ia pun sudah memakan makanan yang lagi-lagi sama seperti makanan manusia. Nasi, lauk, sayur, dan buah-buahan yang telah tersedia di kamarnya saat ia selesai mandi. Ia menatap sekilas jam dinding antik yang menunjukkan angka 11. Tak sengaja ia melihat Yesung yang tidur di sofa. Bimbang antara menemuinya atau kembali ke kamarnya jika mengingat kejadian ciuman tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa kembali ke kamar lagi, Wookie? Kemarilah!" suruh Yesung. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan tenang di sofanya.

Ryeowookie dengan kikuk menghampiri Yesung dan duduk disebelahnya. "Ne, Yesung hyung."

Yesung mengernyit. "Yesung?"

"Ah... Mianhae. Habisnya aku tidak tahu nama hyung. Jadi, aku panggil Yesung hyung. Suara hyung bagus sih," tutur Ryeowook. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ck, benar-benar reinkarnasi Athena. Aku Jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu. Kau sudah tak takut padaku lagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Umm... Kenapa selalu bertanya seperti itu sih? Apa hyung mau memakanku?"

"Tidak, aku tak akan memakanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Yesung.

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya? Memang hyung pernah memakanku? Lalu Athena itu siapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Athena itu kekasihku. Dia dulu juga memanggilku Yesung dengan alasan yang sama sepertimu, karena suaraku bagus. Wajah kalian terlampau mirip, bedanya dia yeoja dan kau namja," jelas Yesung.

'Itukah alasanmu mencimku, hyung? Karena wajahku mirip dengan kekasihmu?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. "Lalu sekarang Athena dimana?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Entah kenapa mendengar nama Athena yang notabene kekasih Yesung membuat hatinya nyeri. Tapi rasa penasarannya menampik kesakitannya. Haruskah ia percaya pada cinta pada pandangan err… ralat! Cinta pada ciuman pertama?

"Ratusan tahun yang lalu, ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melepas dahagaku akan darah. Dan sekarang, ia bereinkarnasi di dirimu." Yesung tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

Pipi Ryeowook memanas dan memerah atas perlakuan Yesung. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat. 'Beufft... Bersentuhan dengan Yesung hyung tidak baik untuk jantungku,' ucapnya dalam hati. Senang kala Yesung memperlakukannya dengan ramah dan terbuka. Tidak dingin seperti malam kemarin. Tapi sakit pun menjalar di relung hatinya saat terbesit di pikirannya sikap ramah yesung adalah karena dia mengira Ryeowook adalah Athena. "Tapi aku Wookie, bukan Athena."

"Aku tahu, lupakan saja. Maaf untuk ciuman tadi. Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang selalu disiksa oleh saudara-saudara tiriku. Hingga akhirnya aku dibuang kemari. Andai Teukie hyung ada, pasti hyungdeul tiriku tidak akan berani menjahatiku," keluh Ryeowook.

"Teukie hyung? Siapa dia?"

"Hyung kandungku. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang baik padaku. Tapi dia sedang kuliah kedokteran diluar negeri agar setelah lulus ia bisa menjalankan rumah sakit yang diwariskan mendiang appa pada kami. Huftt..." Ryeowook mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulutnya dan sukses membuat poninya berantakan.

"Ohh..."

"Eh hyung, ini mansion tua, 'kan? Tapi kenapa seluruh perabot di tempat ini modern? Dan lagi, darimana hyung mendapatkan makanan manusia? Memang hyung juga makan makanan seperti yang manusia makan?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu membuat Yesung gemas.

"Entahlah, mungkin keturunan turun-temurun keluargaku. Aku pun tak pernah melihat mereka, segalanya telah ada setiap aku pulang dari berburu mangsa di malam purnama. Aku juga tak mau ambil pusing, aku tak mau kehilangan kendali dan menghisap darah mereka jika aku melihat mereka," tutur Yesung. "Dan untuk makanan itu, mungkin mereka mengira aku menikah dengan Athena dan memiliki anak campuran antara vampire dan manusia dengan Athena. Makanya mereka juga membawakan aku kebutuhan pokok," jelas Yesung lagi.

"oh...begitu, ya, hyung? Apa hyung tidak merindukan keluarga hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Huft... Kau tidak pulang, Wookie?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tanpa ada maksud untuk mengusir Ryeowook.

"Tidak tahu jalan pulang dan takut disiksa lagi, hyung," jawab Ryeowook dengan jujur. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang sedang memohon. "Hyung, biarkan aku tinggal disini, ya? Jebal, hyung! Aku tak akan merepotkanmu, janji!" ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat naik. "Tinggal dengan seorang vampire? Aku meragukan kewarasanmu, Wookie. Terserahmu sajalah." Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar yang dipakai Ryeowook tadi malam.

Sebenarnya kamar di mansion itu cukup banyak, tetapi karena tidak dipakai dan tidak dibersihkan, kamar-kamar lainnya menjadi kotor kecuali kamar Yesung –karena tentunya Yesung memakai kamarnya dan membersihkannya–. Toh Ryeowook tidur disaat malam dan Yesung dikala siang. Jadi, tidak masalah bukan jika mereka tidur di kamar yang sama?

"Eh? Jadi boleh, 'kan, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang ikut berjalan ke kamar Yesung. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. "Hyung, boleh tidak? Hyung...?" tanyanya berkali-kali tetapi tak mendapat respon dari Yesung. "Hyung, aku masuk, ya?" ijin Ryeowook. Ia pun membuka kamar Yesung.

Ryeowook duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap Yesung dengan muka cemberut. "Kok malah tidur sih, hyung? Hyung...!" rengeknya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Yesung.

Tanpa membuka matanya, Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook hingga tertidur disebelahnya. Ia memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat dan membenamkan kepala Ryeowook di dadanya.

"Huwaaaa... Hyung ngapain?" protes Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah, lagi. Ini lebih buruk dari senyuman Yesung. Jika senyuman Yesung saja sudah bisa membuat dadanya berdebar, pelukan Yesung berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir panas dan perutnya terasa seperti digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Wookie. Lebih baik kau tidur karena aku ngantuk!" tukas Yesung.

'He? Hyung yang ngantuk tapi kenapa aku juga harus ikut tidur?' heran Ryeowook dalam hati.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook P.O.V

Aku duduk di sofa sendirian malam ini. Yesung hyung sedang pergi mencari err... mangsa. Bagaimana ya wajahnya saat menjadi vampire? Ia tak pernah memperlihatkannya padaku. Katanya, aku tahu dia vampire saja, aku sudah pingsan. Bagaimana kalau aku melihat wujud vampire-nya? Ck, apa semenakutkan itu, ya? Ah... Aku khawatir padanya, di luar hujan deras tapi hyung belum pulang juga. Kutarik kedua lututku di depan dada dan memeluknya erat-erat. Mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang kurasakan.

Seperti Yesung hyung, dia bersikap dingin padaku. tapi kadang juga lembut. Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda, ya? Sudah 3 bulan aku di mansionnya dan tetap saja aku tak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Kadang dia dingin, kadang dia ramah. Kadang perhatian, kadang juga jutek. Tapi satu yang kutahu, aku tak bisa jauh darinya. Seperti terikat dengan mata obsidiannya yang kelam.

Oh iya, dia juga overprotective. Saat aku bercerita ada seorang namja memakai cadar hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya keluar dari mansion kami eh mansion Yesung hyung ketika aku baru pulang dari danau di dekat mansion dan dia pergi berburu, dia langsung memelukku erat-erat dan mengatakan, 'Jangan temui dia, aku tak mau dia membawamu pergi dari sisiku'. Aneh, 'kan? Apa coba artinya. Dan sepertinya namja misterius itu adalah keluarga Yesung hyung. Terlihat dari segala kebutuhan pokok yang tersedia setelah dia pergi.

Kulirik sepintas jam dinding di dekat ruang tamu. Jam satu pagi. Baiklah, aku mulai cemas. Biasanya Yesung hyung akan pulang sebelum tengah malam. kujatuhkan daguku di kedua lututku.

"Hyung, kau dimana? Aku takut.." ucapku. Ya, aku takut. Mansion ini terlalu gelap, hanya ada lilin sebagai penerangan. Yesung hyung melarangku menghidupkan lampu. Aku hanya sendirian di mansion gelap sebesar ini. Tanpa Yesung hyung. Aku mengantuk tapi tidak bisa tidur. Hyung, pulanglah!

Ryeowook P.O.V End

Author P.O.V

Tok tok tok!

Ryeowook terlonjak saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. 'Itu pasti Yesung hyung!' batinnya. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari sofa dan menghampiri pintu. Memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang namja berkemeja dan celana panjang hitam serta jubah hitam berdiri basah kuyup di depan pintu.

"Belum tidur, Wookie?" tanya Yesung dengan bibir bergetar.

"Belum, hyung. Aku menunggumu! Hyung basah, ayo masuk!" ajak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung agar masuk ke dalam. Ia menutup pintu dan kembali menarik tangan Yesung masuk ke kamar vampire tampan itu. Ryeowook mendudukkan Yesung di ranjangnya seperti anak kecil lalu mengambil handuk kering dari dalam lemari untuk mengeringkan tubuh Yesung.

Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung dan mengeringkan rambut Yesung dengan handuk yang ia bawa. Yesung hanya diam menerima perlakuan Ryeowook yang lebih terlihat seperti ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya.

"Hyung kenapa baru pulang sih? Hyung tidak lihat? Hujan deras, malam sudah larut dan hyung tidak memakai payung, malah hujan-hujanan! Kalau hyung sakit bagaimana?" omel Ryeowook. Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran dari omelannya.

Yesung mendengus sebal. Memangnya ada vampire berkeliaran di siang hari? Memangnya ada vampire membawa payung saat berburu mangsa? Dan memangnya juga ada vampire yang sakit gara-gara kehujanan? Sindirnya dalam hati. 'Aku 'kan bukan manusia,' pikirnya menggerutu. Meski begitu, yang ia ucapkan malah berbeda dengan gerutuan di hatinya.

"Wookie, dingin~"

Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambut Yesung dan menaruh handuknya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. "Eh? Dingin ya, hyung? Lepas bajumu! Nanti kau masuk angin," ucap Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi memperlakukan Yesung seperti manusia, tepatnya anak anak.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. "Kau lupa satu hal, Wookie," ucapnya sambil melepas jubah dan kemeja lengan pendeknya. Ia menaruh pakaian basahnya di lantai samping tempat tidur. "Aku vampire, bukan manusia," sambungnya sambil menatap Ryeowook yang bersemu merah.

'Aigo... Aku ini kenapa? Melihat badan Yesung hyung yang half naked malah membuatku malu begini. Pasti pipiku sekarang sudah merah,' rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati.

Yesung tersenyum menyeringai. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Wookie?" Disentilnya hidung bangir Ryeowook. "Terpesona pada tubuhku, ya?" godanya lagi yang tepat sasaran.

"H-hyung ngomong apasih? Badan kerempeng gitu dibanggain. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Yesung dan bersiap untuk pergi jika saja tangan Yesung tidak melingkar di pinggang kecilnya. "H-hyung?"

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan pipi kanannya di punggung wookie. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Saranghae~"

BLUSH! Pipi Ryeowook yang sudah merah kini semakin memerah. Tapi suatu pikiran membuatnya ragu. "A-aku bukan Athena, hyung," gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung.

Yesung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu! Aku tidak buta! Aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook! Namja cantik yang polos dan pintar memasak dan kadang juga terlalu banyak bicara. Jadi, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Wookie!"

"Itu… Itu bukan pertanyaan, hyung. Itu pernyataan!"

"Terserah kau!" ucap Yesung datar. Ia melepas kedua tangan Ryeowook. Kembali pada sifat dinginnya.

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung. "Hyung marah?"

"Hm…"

"Hyung... CHUP~" Ryeowook menempelkan bibir cherry-nya ke bibir Yesung yang kini berwarna merah. Mungkin karena tadi sudah meminum darah.

Yesung tak bergerak ataupun membalas ciuman Ryeowook. Hanya diam mematung. Terlalu syok hingga Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik, 'Na do saranghae, hyung'. Yesung pun tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik kaki Ryeowook dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya lalu tangannya pun melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook.

"Benar mencintai vampire sepertiku?" tanya Yesung.

"Umm~" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook agar wajah namja cantik itu mendekat ke wajahnya. Kembali tersenyum saat Ryeowook mulai memejamkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya bibir Yesung mendarat persis di bibir Ryeowook. Melumatnya dengan penuh cinta dan err… nafsu. Hujan lebat di malah hari dengan pintu kamar yang tertutup dan terkunci rapat, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Entahlah…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya karena perutnya terasa lapar. Melilitkan selimut berwarna merah –warna kesukaan Yesung– pada tubuh polosnya yang dipenuhi dengan tanda kemerahan. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pening. Tersenyum kecil dengan muka merona saat mengingat 'aktivitas' yang ia lakukan bersama Yesung tadi sore hingga malam datang. Entah sudah berapa kali karena mereka hampir setiap hari 'melakukannya' sejak dua bulan lalu. Saat Yesung menyatakan cintanya.

"Kau sudah gila, ya sekarang? Tersenyum sendiri dengan muka merah merona. Manisnya," goda Yesung yang bersandar di pintu kamar.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berjongkok di depan pemuda manis itu dengan 1 lutut menempel di lantai. Menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Haah..." Yesung menghela nafas perlahan. "Wookie?"

"Heum~?"

"Aku bukan orang yang romantis. Aku juga bukan orang yang puitis. Aku bukan orang kaya dan aku juga tidak pintar. Bahkan aku juga bukan manusia," ucap Yesung sambil menatap mata karamel Ryeowook. "Aku tak bisa memberimu apa-apa. Aku hanya punya cinta. Hanya itu. Dan 'ku jamin kau tak akan bisa menghitungnya karena itu sangat banyak. Tak terhingga. Maukah kau membagi harimu bersamaku? Melewati kesulitan dan kesusahan. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Menempuh hari-hari kita bersama sampai aku...lenyap. Would you marry me?" Obsidiannya menyiratkan harapan yang begitu besar.

Ryeowook tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak tahu sejak kapan matanya itu terasa panas dan mulai mengalirkan tetesan kristalnya. Bukan tangisan kesedihan namun tangisan dari rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Inilah saat yang ia tunggu. Lamaran dari orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, Yesung.

Ryeowook mengatur nafas perlahan. "I do, hyung. I do!"

Yesung tersenyum lebar. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari ini. Jawaban Ryeowook yang paling ingin ia dengar saat ini. Dipeluknya Ryeowook erat lalu menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal. Meneriakkan kata 'gomawo' berkali-kali dengan bahagia. Tak peduli pada Ryeowook yang memeluk lehernya erat-erat karena aksi gilanya walau namja cantik itu juga ikut tertawa. Menurunkannya kembali dan mendudukkannya lagi di ranjang mereka.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu." Yesung merogoh sesuatu di sakunya.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Apa lagi kejutan darinya?' pikirnya penasaran. Dan rasa penasarannya pun terjawab saat ia melihat Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Membuka kotak itu dan memamerkannya pada Ryeowook yang ternganga sambil menutup mulutnya.

Yesung mengambil cincin berwarna keperakan berlambang "YeWook" dari kotak itu. Cincin sederhana namun begitu cantik. Mata cincinnya terbuat dari kaca yang sejajar dengan cincin. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika di balik kaca itu ada air bening. Entah bagaimana Yesung bisa memasukkan air itu ke dalam cincin. Yesung memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Ryeowook. Mengecup cincin itu dengan pandangan takjub. "Cantik," pujinya.

Ryeowook terisak kecil. Ia ingin kebahagiaan ini berlangsung selamanya. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang yesung saat namja pucat itu memeluknya lagi.

"Ssst… Jangan menangis, Wookie!"

"Gomawo, hyung... Jeongmal," lirih Ryeowook. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang dan punggung Yesung dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Cincin yang indah, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Ryeowook mengusap cincinnya.

"Itu rahasiaku. Kau tahu, itu air embun," ucap Yesung bangga.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Embun? Ta-tapi 'kan embun ada kalau pagi. Dan pagi ada kalau ada..."

"Mentari," potong Yesung. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Ryeowook yang basah. "Anggap saja aku secara sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri embun dari sang Aurora, Dewi Fajar." Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Ryeowook.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentil hidung Ryeowook. "Mandi sana, badanmu bau."

"Ini kan baumu, hyung!" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan? Mandi atau kita 'main' lagi?" goda Yesung dengan tatapan err... pervert.

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung dan lari masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu menguncinya. "Jangan harap!"

Yesung tertawa keras. "Lihat saja nanti malam, siapa yang akan minta lebih, hahaha..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

~Dua minggu kemudian~

"Wookie, pakai ini!" ucap Yesung yang lebih terdengar seperti menyuruh eh, memaksa. Ia menyerahkan gaun putih cantih seperti gaun pengantin lengkap dengan high heels dan sarung tangan putih sesiku pada Ryeowook yang terbengong. Sementara dia memakai tuxedo serba hitam yang sangat cocok melekat di tubuh tegap proporsionalnya.

"Eh? Buat apa, hyung? Aku kan namja!" tolak Ryeowook.

"Pakai jika kau mencintaiku dan jangan pakai jika kau tidak mencintaiku!" tekan Yesung sekali lagi. Dia menaruh gaun pengantin itu di ranjang lalu bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar. "Kutunggu di luar, 15 menit lagi kau harus sudah keluar. Jangan kecewakan aku!" ucap Yesung sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Hah... Sifat sok kuasanya kambuh lagi, ckckck…" gerutu Ryeowook sambil berdecak sebal.

Setelah 15 menit, Ryeowook pun keluar dari kamar mengenakan gaun putih yang Yesung berikan. Ia terlihat begitu anggun, menawan serta cantik. Ia sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena tidak terbiasa memakai high heels.

Yesung yang awalnya bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kamar pun terperangah begitu melihat Ryeowook memakai gaun yang ia berikan. Tepat seperti dugaannya, sempurna. Rambutnya yang coklat berkilauan, mata karamelnya yang bulat dan sipit, bibir cherry-nya yang merah dah tak lupa leher serta bahu putih susunya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Yesung menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar hitam yang telah tertata dengan apik pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku obsesimu, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang mengetahui makna dari bunga mawar hitam.

"Wookie-ku memang yang paling cantik dan pintar. Aku tak tahu bunga apa yang mempunyai makna 'you are my precious', jadi kuberikan saja mawar hitam. Selamanya kau segalaku, Wookie," ucap Yesung. Tangan kanannya terangkat seperti orang berkacak pinggang, mengisyaratkan pada Ryeowook agar tangan kiri namja cantik itu bergelayut di tangannya yang segera dituruti oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau memang yang paling gombal," cibir Ryeowook. Ia memukul pelan tangan kanan Yesung dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei, aku berkata jujur! Pernahkah aku membohongimu?"

"Ng... Tidak sih, hehe," cengir Ryeowook.

Yesung pun mulai melangkah dan mau tak mau Ryeowook ikut melangkah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Ryeowook sudah kesulitan berjalan. Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara high heels-nya. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang risih di tatap seperti itu segera membuang muka. "Ini gara-gara kau, hyung!" kesal Ryeowook. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yesung terkekeh geli. Oh... betapa imutnya Wookie-nya itu. Bahkan saat ngambek pun tetap manis. Ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Ryeowook lalu menelusupkan tangannya di tengkuk dan di bawah lutut Ryeowook. Menggendongnya bridal style. Tak mengambil pusing teriakan protes yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" titah Ryeowook sambil meronta.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!"

"Tap..."

"Aku tidak menerima protes, sayang!" potong Yesung. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga mansionnya yang berujung pada atap mansion.

'Yesung hyung selalu saja begitu, semaunya sendiri,' dumel Ryeowook dalam hati. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah dan melingkarkan tangannya lebih erat di leher Yesung dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain membawa buket bunga.

Yesung menurunkan Ryeowook setelah mereka sampai di atap mansion. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga melihat kejutan dari Yesung. Saat Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung dan tangannya memeluk tangan Yesung yang ada di pinggangnya.

Yesung menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Ryeowook. "Kau tahu? Seorang vampire tidak bisa mengajakmu ke Kapel untuk menikah. Tak akan bisa menunggumu di depan Pendeta saat ayahmu menggandengmu melangkah di altar yang disaksikan banyak tamu undangan. Kau masih mau menikah dengan vampire sepertiku?"

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa? Kau lihat? Bulan purnama pucat di ujung sana adalah Pendeta kita. Puluhan lilin di samping kanan dan kiri kita ini adalah tamu undangan kita dan jalan kecil yang kita tapaki sekarang adalah altar kita. Jalan kita menuju Dewi Luna Selena, Sang Bulan Pucat. Pendeta kita," jawab Ryeowook.

"Ya, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, Wookie."

"Ini yang terbaik, hyung. Aku ragu dengan ucapanmu saat melamarku 2 minggu yang lalu," ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"Kau selalu meragukanku, Wookie!" kesal Yesung. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke ujung atap meninggalkan Ryeowook. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bulan purnama berwarna putih pucat, sama seperti warna kulitnya. Bulan yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Athena. Pada gadis bangsawan itu. Dan sekarang, ia ingin mengubah ingatan buruk itu menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak terlupakan dengan cara menikahi Ryeowook di bawah sinar bulan purnama, disaksikan oleh puluhan lilin yang ia tata rapi saat Ryeowook tidur. Tapi Ryeowook malah meragukannya.

Ryeowook melepaskan high heels-nya. Menurutnya percuma, karena high heels itu juga tidak terlihat sebab gaun Ryeowook yang cukup panjang. Apalagi ia tak bisa memakainya. Ia pun mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang. Meng-copy kebiasaan Yesung.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, hyung. Aku hanya ragu apakah benar kau bukan orang yang romantis? Ucapanmu berlainan dengan tindakanmu, hyung," kata Ryeowook.

Yesung menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis yang pastinya tidak akan bisa Ryeowook lihat. "Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya," bohongnya.

"Hyung menyebalkan!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepas pelukannya. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook tanpa merubah posisinya. Ia menarik tangan Ryeowook hingga namja cantik itu terpaksa berdiri disampingnya. Meskipun begitu Ryeowook tetap membuang muka agar tak melihat wajah Yesung.

Yesung mengecup jemari Ryeowook bak seorang pangeran, "Ehm... ehm..." Ia berdehem pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mencari perhatian Ryeowook dan berhasil, walau hanya sepintas wookie melihatnya.

Yesung menatap bulan purnama yang berbentuk bulat sempurna. "Apakah Anda, Kim Ryeowook, bersedia menerima Kim Jongwoon sebagai suamimu dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam suka maupun duka, susah ataupun senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya Yesung layaknya seorang Pendeta.

Ryeowook tersentak dengan pertanyaan Yesung. Ia menoleh dan menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Obsidian yang selalu menjeratnya kini terlihat sayu.

"Hyung..."

"Ssst... Sudah aku bilang, 'kan, seorang vampire tak akan bisa menikahimu di Kapel! Baiklah aku ulangi. Apakah Anda, Kim Ryeowook, bersedia menerima Kim Jongwoon sebagai suamimu dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam suka maupun duka, susah ataupun senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku bersedia... hiks..." jawab Ryeowook disela isakannya. Ia mengusap airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Yesung terkekeh. Ia jadi teringat pertama kalinya ia bertemu Ryeowook di malam purnama 5 setengah bulan yang lalu di bawah pohon beringin. Ryeowook yang ketakutan dan menangis terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya. Menampakkan sepasang cincin emas bermata ruby yang begitu cantik. Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Ryeowook.

"Apakah Anda, Kim Jongwoon, bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai 'istri'mu dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam suka maupun duka, susah ataupun senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook sekilas, menghapus airmatanya yang masih tersisa. "Ya, aku bersedia."

Ryeoookie tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mengambil cincin yang tersisa di kotak kecil yang dibawa Yesung dan memakaikannya di jari manis Yesung.

Yesung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai. "Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangannya,"kata Yesung lagi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook. Jarak bibir mereka hanya sekitar 2 cm dan hampir saling berpaut jika Ryeowook tidak mendorong tubuhnya dengan sengaja.

"Hoekk... hoekk... ugh.."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryeowook tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buket mawar hitamnya saat perutnya terasa sakit dan mual. Ia pun menutup mulutnya dan meremas perutnya.

"Wookie, kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung cemas. Ia memeluk dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Entahlah, hyung. Kepalaku pusing dan perutku… hoekk… sakit, hyung."

Yesung melepaskan jas hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Ryeowook. "Mungkin kau masuk angin karena terlalu lama di luar. Kita masuk, ya?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil masih tetap meremas perutnya. Melihat itu, Yesung akhirnya menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style. Ryeowook tidak melawan, malah menyamankan posisinya dengan mata terpejam.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook di ranjang meraka lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung saat namja tampan itu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Yesung balik. Ia tahu Ryeowook tidak makan sejak siang, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk membawakan Ryeowook makanan.

"Aku… hoekk… tidak mungkin bisa makan, hyung. Perutku mual, aku mau tidur saja. Ugh…" ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung ikut berbaring di ranjang dan memeluk Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun terlelap dalam pelukan Yesung. 'Kau kenapa, Wookie? Jangan jangan… ah, tidak mungkin. Wookie 'kan namja. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Jongwoon!' rutuk Yesung dalam hati kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Wookie-nya ke alam mimpi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"TEUKIE HYUNG! AKU DISINI!" teriak seseorang di lobby bandara sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang namja cantik berambut blonde yang tengah membawa koper besarnya.

"Kanginnie!" Leeteuk ikut melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri Kangin.

Leeteuk meletakkan kopernya dan memeluk leher Kangin. Kangin pun membalas pelukannya.

"Wah… dokter ahli darah kita yang super sibuk ternyata sempat menjemputku di bandara, eoh? Aku jadi terharu. Dulu saja tidak pernah sempat setiap kuajak ke rumahku," canda Leeteuk setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ho… Calon kepala dokter di rumah sakit kita ini sedang menyindirku rupanya. Aku tidak bisa datang 'kan karena masih di luar negeri! Lagian, kalau sekarang aku tidak menjemputmu, aku bisa kau pecat," ucap Kangin. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Leeteuk sekilas.

Leeteuk menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi, kau menjemputku hanya karena takut kupecat?" kesal Leeteuk.

"Aigo… Kekasihku ngambek, kau seperti anak kecil saja, hyung. Aku menjemputmu karena sangat-sangat dan sangat merindukanmu. Saranghae, my angel," kata Kangin lalu mengecup kening Leeteuk.

"Na do saranghae, Racconnie." Leeteuk pun kembali memeluk Kangin. "Ayo pulang, aku rindu Wookie, Hae dan Heenim. Nanti akan kukenalkan kau pada mereka," sambung Leeteuk.

Kangin pun mengangguk dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Kangin sambil mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya Leeteuk dan Kangin sampai di rumah Leeteuk. Mereka keluar dari mobil bersamaan.

"Kanginnie, ayo masuk!" ajak Leeteuk. Dia menggandeng tangan Kangin.

"Kau tidak memberitahu mereka kalau kau pulang hari ini, sayang?" tanya Kangin.

"Umm~ ini kejutan," bisik Leeteuk.

"Ish… Padahal kau tidak memberiku kejutan!" protes Kangin. Ia mencubit lagi pipi Leeteuk.

"Karena aku ingin kau yang pertama tahu dan melihat kepulanganku. Kau yang pertama, Racconnie," ucap Leeteuk lagi. Ia melihat Kangin tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapannya.

"Ini gara-gara hyung!" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah saat Leeteuk akan memencet bel. Leeteuk pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tahu, itu adalah suara Donghae.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" kali ini terdengar suara Heechul yang tidak terima disalahkan.

"Kalau hyung tidak membuang Wookie, kita tidak akan kerepotan mengurus rumah seperti ini! Kita jadi kehilangan pembantu gratis!" ucap Donghae lagi.

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ia pergi, Ryeowook adik kandungnya diperlakukan seperti seorang pembantu oleh kedua adik tirinya. Ia begitu merasa bersalah, selama ini adiknya selalu terdengar ceria setiap ia menelepon. Ryeowook tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Bahkan ia juga tidak curiga setelah 5 bulan lebih ini ia tidak pernah mendengar suara adik bungsunya tiap ia menelepon. Ia merasa menjadi kakak yang jahat. Kakak yang tak pernah tahu penderitaan adiknya.

Kangin yang ikut mendengar perdebatan antara adik-adik tiri Leeteuk pun tak kalah syok. Ia tak pernah menyangka masih ada orang sekejam itu. Orang yang hidupnya menumpang malah bersikap semena-mena pada sang pemilik rumah. Tak tahu balas budi sedikitpun.

Kangin menarik Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan bahu Leeteuk yang bergetar dan kemeja biru tuanya yang basah oleh airmata Leeteuk. Ia mengusap punggung dan kepala Leeteuk serta menggumamkan kata 'uljima' berulang kali, ia bisa merasakan kepedihan Leeteuk sekarang. Teukie-nya pasti merasa bersalah atas apa yang tidak pernah dilakukan olehnya. Adiknya pun Leeteuk tak tahu ada dimana sekarang.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengusulkanku untuk membuangnya, Hae? KAU! KAU, DONGHAE!" teriak Heechul lagi.

Leeteuk dengan emosi yang meluap-luap melepas pelukan Kangin dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. "HENTIKAN!" bentaknya. Ia menatap penuh amarah pada Donghae dan Heechul.

Donghae dan Heechul tampak kaget melihat Leeteuk. Leeteuk sudah pulang dan mengetahui segala kejahatan mereka.

"Hyung…"

"Ju-Jungsoo? K-kau sudah pulang rupanya?" ucap Heechul tergagap.

"Cukup! Jangan panggil aku 'hyung' lagi dan jangan bersikap manis di depanku! Kalian menjahati adikku! Sekarang, cepat pergi dari rumahku! PERGI!" bentak Leeteuk lagi. Tangan kanannya terangkat menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Ka-kami bisa jelaskan semuanya, Jungsoo!" Heechul berusaha mengelak.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dari kalian! Cepat pergi atau kupanggil polisi?" ancam Leeteuk.

"Baik! Kami akan pergi, tapi jangan harap kau bisa menemukan Wookie! Karena pasti sekarang dia sudah mati!" desis Heechul. Ia pun menarik Donghae untuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan rumah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terduduk lemas sedetik setelah Heechul dan Donghae meninggalkan rumahnya. Airmata kembali menetes di pipinya.

Kangin berjongkok dan meremas bahu Leeteuk. Berupaya menguatkannya. Keduanya tak pernah menyangka sambutan yang akan diterima Leeteuk setelah pulang dari luar negeri selama bertahun-tahun akan jadi seperti ini.

"Adikku dimana? Mana Wookie-ku?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan suara berat. Ia terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Bersabarlah, hyung. Kita pasti akan menemukannya," ucap Kangin menenangkan.

Tak berapa lama ponsel Kangin berbunyi tanda ada telepon masuk. Kangin pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo," ucap Kangin. "Ah… Mian, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa pergi. Kau sendiri saja, ya?" sambungnya kemudian segera menutup teleponnya agar tidak mendengar protes dari dongsaeng angkatnya itu. Tak lupa ia juga melepaskan baterai ponselnya. Berjaga-jaga jika Kyuhyun menelepon lagi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seorang namja berambut ikal dan memakai cadar hitam di sebagian wajahnya masuk mengendap-endap dengan membawa sekardus penuh berisi bahan makanan, bumbu dapur, peralatan mandi dan sebagainya ke mansion Yesung. Ia adalah namja yang pernah dipergoki oleh Ryeowook dulu meskipun ia tidak menyadarinya. Jangan heran kenapa dia bisa masuk dengan mudah tanpa membuat keributan karena dia memiliki kunci duplikat mansion Yesung.

Namja itu meletakkan kardus yang cukup berat itu di meja dapur kemudian bernapas lega. Beban yang ia bawa sudah hilang untuk sementara. Kenapa sementara? Karena ia harus kembali lagi menuju mobilnya yang ada di pinggir hutan untuk mengambil bahan makanan untuk kedua kalinya berupa sekarung beras. Padahal perjalanan dari mansion ke pinggir hutan dan sebaliknya memakan waktu masing-masing setengah jam.

Tidak akan ada kata dua kali jika saja hyung angkatnya itu membantunya (lebih tepatnya dia yang membantu hyung-nya) membawa barang-barang tersebut. Tapi malangnya, hyung-nya malah pergi berpacaran dengan kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri. Akhirnya dia harus pergi sendiri.

"Haah… Ini semua gara-gara Kangin hyung! Dia asyik-asyikkan pacaran dan aku malah harus menderita begini! Siaaall…!" dumel Kyuhyun.

"Siapa itu?" selidik seseorang dari arah pintu dapur. Orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung itu pun menyalakan lilin. Dia yang baru saja akan mencari mangsa setelah bangun dari tidurnya mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara orang mengumpat dari arah dapur.

'Kenapa dia ada di mansion? Ini 'kan malam bulan purnama, seharusnya dia berburu keluar,' batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun dengan cepat segera membuka jendela yang ada di dapur dan mencoba kabur lewat jendela namun hari ini mungkin memang hari sial Kyuhyun. Yesung bergerak lebih cepat dari dia.

Yesung menarik kerah kemeja bagian belakang Kyuhyun hingga namja berambut coklat ikal itu tertarik ke belakang dan tersungkur dilantai.

Yesung berjongkok di depan kyuhyun untuk mengunci gerakannya. Ia menarik kaos depan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu setengah terbangun dari lantai. Entah sejak kapan Yesung telah berubah ke wujud vampire-nya. Mata obsidiannya berubah warna menjadi merah. Kuku dan gigi taringnya memanjang dan semakin runcing. Ia belum minum darah, purnama ini. Dan sekarang ia malah menemukan mangsa empuk. Meskipun seorang manusia. Ia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun saja.

Yesung mengernyit, bau namja didepannya tidak hanya bau manusia tapi juga bau… vampire.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Aku juga tidak memiliki darah sepertimu, Jongwoon~sshi," ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung melepaskan cengkeramannya tanpa merubah wujudnya. Ia berdiri dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. "Bocah campuran," tebak Yesung.

Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu yang menempel. "Hm, begitulah," ucap Kyuhun santai tanpa takut pada Yesung sedikitpun. Karena ia juga sering meminum darah seperti Yesung walaupun dirinya tidak mempunyai wujud vampire. Satu-satunya hal yang menyamakannya dengan vampire hanya kulir pucat dan seringainya. Sayangnya ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya selayaknya vampire. Hanya beberapa anak campuran saja yang bisa melakukan itu.

Yesung melihat kardus yang tadi diletakkan Kyuhyun. "Jadi, kau yang selalu membawa barang-barang itu selama ribuan tahun ini? Percuma, Athena sudah meninggal sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu karena tak sengaja kugigit," ucap Yesung lagi.

"Mwo? Mana ada tidak sengaja membunuh. Kukira dia mati karena melahirkan anak kalian. Seorang manusia biasa yang mengandung dan melahirkan anak vampire pasti akan mati," kata Kyuhyun. Ia bersandar di meja dapur dan meletakkan tangannya di kardus yang tadi ia bawa. "Jadi, percuma orang-orang pilihan dari keluargamu secara turun-temurun menyelundupkan barang-barang ini ke mansionmu selama ratusan tahun dong. Ini 'kan untuk anakmu yang juga makan-makanan manusia, juga darah. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, aku dan hyung angkatkulah yang mengantarkan barang-barang ini menggantikan ayah angkat. Biar bagaimanapun, hyung angkatku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang bisa saja kau terkam," ucap Kyuhyun lagi panjang lebar.

"Oh… Kukira kau juga berumur ribuan tahun sepertiku."

"Tentu saja tidak! Umurku saja masih dibawah 25 tahun! Dan aku ini Kyuhyun, anak Demeter, sang vampire darah murni," bangga Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Jadi anak vampire darah murni saja bangga. Tu-tunggu, kau bilang siapa tadi nama ayahmu? Demeter?" tanya Yesung.

"Umm~! Demeter adalah ayahku, dia menjalin cinta dengan ibuku dan lenyap sebelum ibuku melahirkanku karena terbakar matahari. Lalu ibuku meninggal karena melahirkanku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim yang sedarah denganmu," terang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Demeter adalah vampire yang selalu mengejar cinta Athena. Hingga akhirnya dia menggigitku karena tak berhasil menggigit Athena. Ternyata dia bisa juga cinta pada orang lain," ucap Yesung. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis saat Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tak percaya padanya.

Yesung melepas paksa kain hitam yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. Menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Demeter. Bagai Athena dan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal? Rambut coklat ikal, kulit pucat terang, tubuh tinggi tegap, cara bicara dan mata sapphire blue. Ciri khas Demeter. Kau tahu, Kyuhyun? Aku jadi ini membunuhmu," ucap Yesung dengan wajah seserius mungkin. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang berjalan mundur.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Paman Tua? Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya darah!" ucap Kyuhyun yang telah terpojok.

"Paman Tua? Bahkan wajahku tak pernah menua sejak aku menjadi vampire, Kyu~," sahut Yesung dengan suara horror. Yesung mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap mencakar Kyuhyun dengan kuku runcing panjangnya.

"Hyung?" panggil seseorang dibelakang Yesung. Ia memeluk Yesung dari belakang. "Jangan bunuh orang itu!" sambungnya cepat. Ia menurunkan tangan Yesung yang terangkat. Dialah Ryeowook, yang bahkan tak takut pada wujud vampire Yesung.

"Wookie?" kaget Yesung. Ia segera merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali kemudian berbalik menghadap Ryeowook.

"Athena?" kaget Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa sosok cantik bergaun pengantin itu adalah Athena karena ia pernah melihat lukisan pertunangan Yesung dengan Athena di kamar ayah angkatnya. Lukisan yang sukses membuat kyuhyun terpesona pada sosok Athena.

BRUUKK

"WOOKIE!" Yesung berjongkok dan mengangkat kepala Ryeowook. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryeowook, berharap namja cantik itu segera sadar namun hasilnya nihil. Ryeowook tidak bangun-bangun juga. Yesung pun menggendong Ryeowook kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Yesung pada kyuhyun tanpa berbalik.

"Euh… It-itu dia Athena, 'kan? Kau bilang sudah mati? Eh, harusnya aku kabur! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kyu!" ucap Kyuhyun. Ia memukul keningnya beberapa kali.

"Aku hanya menakut-nakutimu, Kyu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu dan dia bukan Athena," ujar Yesung sambil berlalu. Ia merebahkan Ryeowook di ranjang.

Kyuhyun yang merasa lega karena ternyata Yesung hanya menakut-nakutinya pun akhirnya mengikuti Yesung sampai ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa masih disini?" Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya. Lagi-lagi tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Umm~ dia siapa, Paman?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai mendekat. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelah kanan tempat Ryeowook dan Yesung tidur.

Yesung yang tidur miring menghadap Ryeowook disebelah kirinya tersenyum kecil. Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Ryeowook dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. Kemudian mengelap keringat di dahi Ryeowook dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kim Ryeowook, 'istri'ku. Wae? Apa kau juga tertarik pada Wookie seperti ayahmu tertarik pada Athena?" tanya Yesung menerka-nerka. Ia membelai lembut pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Ditanya seperti itu, Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. Ingin menjawab 'iya' itu berarti tak punya malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa cinta pertamanya itu adalah 'istri' orang? Meski begitu, tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ada rasa sakit dan sesak disekitar hatinya begitu mengetahui Ryeowook telah termiliki. Mungkin ini karma yang harus ditanggungnya. Dulu ayahnya mencintai kekasih orang dan sekarang ia pun juga menyukai pasangan orang.

"Ng… entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia tak mungkin berkata jujur bukan. Berbohong pun bukan keahliannya. "Wookie kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia melihat wajah Ryeowook sangat pucat. Bibirnya pun juga pucat. Walau begitu, ia tahu Ryeowook tetaplah manusia biasa. Bukan vampire. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya.

"Panggil dia 'hyung', dia lebih tua darimu, Kyu. Dia sedang sakit," ujar Yesung. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang tak jauh dari mereka. Yesung mengambil setelan piyama merah kotak-kotak berlengan panjang kemudian kembali duduk di ranjang sebelah kiri Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya dan menggumamkan kata 'oh'. 'Dia namja ternyata,' pikir Kyuhyun. "Sakit apa?"

Yesung yang akan menggantikan gaun Ryeowook dengan piyama pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menaruh piyama yang ia bawa di ranjang kemudian menarik Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

"Mana aku tahu, Kyu. Aku bukan dokter. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!" tegur Yesung lalu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Ia pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya memakaikan Ryeowook piyama. 'Yang boleh lihat tubuh polos Wookie hanya AKU!' batinnya posesif.

Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya. Ia tak dapat melihat Ryeowook lebih lama. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun jika tak punya akal yang cerdik. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali untuk mendapat perhatian Yesung.

"Apa lagi, Kyu?" tanya Yesung tanpa membuka pintu.

"Besok aku akan membawa Kangin hyung kemari. Dia 'kan dokter," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menerima protes dari Yesung, ia segera meninggalkan mansion dengan senyum cerah. Ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini karena besok ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun tak lupa memikirkan hal-hal tak terlupakan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Ryeowook besok.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk terbangun dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari yang cerah menerpa wajahnya lewat jendela kamar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu lalu menyamankan posisi tidurnya berbantalkan lengan kekar seorang namja tampan disampingnya.

"Ohayou, my angel," sapa seseorang di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Ohayou, Racconnie," sapa Leeteuk balik. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Ah tidak, bukan mereka tapi hanya Leeteuk karena Kangin telah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi sekarang. Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Kangin tersenyum kecil dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih, membuat Leeteuk kegelian. "Habisnya tidurmu nyenyak sekali sih, sayang. Kau pasti kelelahan karena 'main' denganku," ucap Kangin dengan sok polosnya.

"Ish… Cukup! Kalau seperti ini, kau pasti akan minta lagi!" gerutu Leeteuk. Ia mendorong Kangin menjauh darinya.

Kangin tertawa lebar kemudian duduk bersandarkan kepala ranjang. "Tidak… Cepat mandi sana!" suruh Kangin sambil mengacak rambut Leeteuk yang memang sudah berantakan sejak tadi malam.

"Umm~" Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia berjalan sedikit terpincang sambil meremas pinggulnya ke kamar mandi dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Kangin terkekeh geli namun membiarkannya saja. 'Setidaknya untuk sesaat ia lupa pada kesedihannya kerena kehilangan adiknya'. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi malam ia cabut baterainya. Memasangkan kembali baterainya dan menghidupkannya kembali. Kangin melongo melihat belasan email dan puluhan telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya dan semuanya dari Kyuhyun. Ia pun menelepon Kyuhyun.

"Yoboseyo, ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Kangin setelah telepon tersambung.

"Ha? Istri Jongwoon?... Mirip Athena?... Sakit?... Kau bilang siapa? Wookie?"

"Wookie? Ada apa dengan Wookie, Kangin? Kau menemukannya?" tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi setelah ia mendengar nama Ryeowook disebut-sebut saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kangin menoleh sesaat pada Leeteuk. "Nanti aku akan kesana, Kyu. Tunggu aku disana!" perintah Kangin kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Kangin menghampiri Leeteuk dan membelai rambut blondenya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. "Boleh aku melihat foto Wookie?" tanya Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dinding diatas sandaran tempat tidurnya. Tapi tidak ada foto keluarganya disana. "Sepertinya Heenim dan Hae membuang seluruh foto keluarga kami," ucap Leeteuk. "Ah… Di dompetku ada!" sambung Leeteuk cepat. Ia mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur lalu menyerahkannya pada Kangin.

Kangin pun membuka dompet Leeteuk. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihat foto di dompet Leeteuk. "Kubilang foto Wookie, sayang. Bukan fotoku!"

"Aishh… ambil dulu fotomu!" tegur Leeteuk dengan muka memerah.

Kangin mengikuti perintah Leeteuk. Ia mengambil fotonya dan ternyata foto Ryeowook ada di balik fotonya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada foto yang ia lihat.

"Athena?" gumam Kangin.

"Athena siapa? Dia Wookie, adikku. Imut, 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengelus pipi Ryeowook di foto itu.

Kangin menghela napas perlahan. "Sepertinya aku tahu dimana Wookie. Tapi berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan ini, hyung!"

"Umm~ akan kulakukan apapun asal Wookie ditemukan," jawab Leeteuk mantap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyuuuung… Ayo makan!" Ryeowook mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yesung yang sedang asyik terlelap.

"Ugh… Wookie.." Yesung menggeliatkan tubuhnya menolak untuk bangun. Namun, sekejap kemudian matanya terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya terduduk bangun. Wookie-nya telah sadar.

Yesung meremas bahu Ryeowook yang sedikit terekspos karena piyamanya kebesaran. Menjadikannya begitu err… menggoda dengan jemari kecil yang tertutup piyama. "Wookie? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Yesung dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Umm~. Mian ya, hyung. Kemarin kepalaku pusing sekali. Jadi pingsan deh. Eum, hyung… Namja kemarin itu siapa? Kau tidak membunuhnya, 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia. Dia masih hidup. Kau lapar, 'kan? Makan sana! Nanti kususul," ucap Yesung kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, menampakkan pose super imut kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan," ucap Ryeowook tak peduli, lalu keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Yesung datang ke ruang makan sambil membawa gelas kaca berisi cairan merah pekat. Ia duduk di depan Ryeowook. Meminum cairan itu perlahan.

Ryeowook menghentikan makan nasi gorengnya. Ia menatap penasaran pada minuman yang Yesung minum. "Hyung, itu apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk gelas yang Yesung bawa.

"Kau tidak akan ingin tahu, Wookie," jawab Yesung santai kemudian menyesap lagi cairan merah pekat itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng kuat. "Aku ingin tahu dan aku ingin minum itu!" paksa Ryeowook. Ia merebut minuman itu lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Yesung berdecak sebal. Bandel sekali 'istri'nya itu. Ia menyeringai saat melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang mengernyit. "Tidak suka, 'kan?"

"Aku 'kan belum mencobanya," ucap Ryeowook.

"Mwo?"

Ryeowook pun mulai menenggak cairan itu. Seteguk kemudian ia berhenti. "Manis, ini sirup, ya, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Ia pun kembali meneguk sampai habis minuman itu lalu menaruh gelasnya. "Ada lagi tidak, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Ia menjilati sekeliling bibirnya yang belepotan sisa cairan itu.

Mulut Yesung menganga. Wookie-nya yang manusia biasa meminum darah dan bilang rasanya manis. Ia yakin ia tak pernah merubah Ryeowook menjadi vampire sepertinya. Ia pun menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya. "Wookie sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung dengan suara serak.

Ryeowook kembali memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Menciptakan aegyo yang menggemaskan. Ia bingung apa maksud dari pertanyaan Yesung. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Memangnya aku kenapa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan bingung.

Yesung melepas pelukannya. "Kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau baru saja minum…"

"Hoekk… hoekk.." Ryeowook mendorong Yesung sebelum namja itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk lagi. Ia segera berlari menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Yesung berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan memijit tengkuknya dengan lembut. "Gwaenchana?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku… hoekk… hoekk… hiks… Sakit, hyung… hoekk…" Ryeowook meringis meremas perutnya sambil terus mencoba mengeluarkan sisa makanannya. Namun, yang keluar hanyalah cairan-cairan bening. Rasanya sakit dan mual. Airmata mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Mualnya tidak mau hilang meski ia sudah lemas. Perutnya sudah kosong. Entah kenapa ia yang sudah cengeng, semakin cengeng akhir-akhir ini.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dan menyangga dada Ryeowook dengan tangannya begitu melihat Ryeowook yang sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Ryeowook terus muntah dan menangis meskipun seluruh isi perutnya telah ia muntahkan. Yesung prihatin menatap Ryeowook. 'Sesakit itukah, sayang?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Yesung membalik tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Ia semakin mengencangkan pelukannya saat Ryeowook meronta dan memukuli dadanya.

"Hyung…. Perutku masih mual… hoekk… Aku mau muntah lagiii… Lepaaaass…." Rengek Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Yesung prihatin.

Ryeowook berhenti meronta dan membalas pelukan Yesung. Ia menangis sesengukkan di dada Yesung. "Hiks… Perutku mual sekali, hyung… hiks… sakiiit…" adu Ryeowook.

"Sstt… Uljima, ne~ jangan menangis," hibur Yesung. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Ryeowook.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu masuk mansion yang dibuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

"PAMAN! AKU DATANG LAGI!"

Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak. "Siapa?" tanyanya pada Yesung.

Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ryeowook dan menghapus airmata namja cantiknya itu. "Seorang setan kecil," jawab Yesung dengan serius.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Yesung mengajak Ryeowook ke ruang tamu. Tempat dimana si setan kecil yang dimaksud Yesung berada.

Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung dengan masih memegang perutnya. Terasa masih mual tapi ia mencoba menahannya.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Yesung tanpa basa-basi begitu melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya. "Santai aja dong, Paman. Aku cuma mau bertemu dengan Wookie hyung saja," ucap Kyuhyun sok kenal sok dekat sok akrab dan sok tebar pesona kesana kemari bikin cewek yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mimisan akut. "Hai, Wookie hyung," sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengintip Ryeowook yang berada di belakang Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya sehingga ia berada disebelah kiri Yesung. "Kau mengenalku?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Ryeowook. Melihat Ryeowook yang ragu dan sedikit takut, ia pun menarik tangan Ryeowook kemudian menjabatnya. "Kim Kyuhyun imnida," ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri. #A/n: Karena Kyuhyun adalah adik angkat Kangin, marganya berubah menjadi Kim#

"Kim Ryeowook imnida," balas Ryeowook. Ia melepaskan uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Acara perkenalannya sudah selesai, sekarang pulang sana!" usir Yesung. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook semakin menempel padanya. Secara tidak langsung mengingatkan Kyuhyun jika Ryeowook adalah milik Yesung, bukan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menunduk malu dengan muka merona mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Yesung. Dia selalu senang saat Yesung menunjukkan sikap posesif dan cemburunya pada Ryeowook meskipun kadang membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak mau! Wookie hyung, ingatkah pada seseorang bernama Leeteuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kyunnie?" Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat ceria. "Dia hyung-ku!" ucapnya lagi. Mendengar nama kakaknya yang disebut saja sudah cukup membuat rasa mualnya menguar entah kemana.

Yesung mendelik. Dia yang suami Ryeowook saja hanya dipanggil 'hyung', kenapa pada Kyuhyun bisa semanis itu? Kyunnie? Yaikss…

"Sedikit... Apa kau merindukannya? Aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya!" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia senang sekali Ryeowook memanggilnya 'Kyunnie'. Lagi-lagi dia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Persetan dengan Yesung yang notabene suami Ryeowook. Jika cintanya terlarang, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan itu?

Ryeowook terlihat semakin ceria. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?"

"Umm~ tapi dengan satu syarat!" ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tidak ikhlas," celetuk Yesung. Ia melepas paksa tangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Apa syaratnya, Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa mengindahkan Yesung.

"Jadi teman dekatku dan menyayangiku," lalu, jadi kekasihku, lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ryeowook mengangguk mantab. "Umm~ janji!" Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk huruf V dengan jemarinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, bertolak belakang dengan Yesung yang mendengus sebal. Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Yesung, lalu membawanya ke depan pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Menampakkan sepasang kekasih dengan wajah was-was.

"Wookie..." panggil seseorang berambut blonde yang mengenakan jaket putih.

"H-hyung? Teukie hyung?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ryeowook tak pernah berani membayangkan bertemu lagi dengan Leeteuk. Ia takut terpenjara dalam angannya karena bertemu dengan Leeteuk hanyalah sebuah mimpi baginya. Tapi sekarang, Leeteuk telah berada didepannya dengan berlinang airmata. Jika ini mimpi, maka ini adalah mimpi terindahnya.

Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia langsung mendekap Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf... hiks... Karena hyung meninggalkanmu, kau jadi menderita... Hiks... Hyung itu kakak yang jahat. Kau pasti benci pada hyung, 'kan?"

"Hyung bicara apa sih? Hiks... Ini bukan gara-gara hyung! Hyung itu kakak terbaik sedunia... hiks... Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, hyung! Aku baik-baik saja... hiks... Aku tidak membencimu," ucap Ryeowook. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Leeteuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi! Nanti cakepnya hilang loh," goda Ryeowook.

"Hiks... Kau ini! Kau juga jangan menangis lagi!" perintah Leeteuk. Ia pun menghapus airmata Ryeowook. "Adik hyung sudah besar sekarang," pujinya. Leeteuk kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

Kangin dan Kyuhyun saling merangkul satu sama lain. Ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kakak beradik itu.

Yesung bersandar di dinding tanpa berniat mendekat. Ingat, Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan yang lainnya berada di depan pintu, itu artinya sinar matahari ikut masuk. Dia cukup sadar, dirinya bukan makhluk setengah manusia setengah vampire seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak akan melepuh saat terkena sinar matahari.

Namja bermata langit malam itu tersenyum masam. Bukan berarti ia tidak bahagia 'istri'nya bertemu dengan kakaknya. Hanya saja ia takut. Takut Ryeowook meninggalkannya. Takut Ryeowook lebih memilih kakaknya daripada dia. Takut Ryeowook melupakannya. Takut Ryeowook seperti Aphrodite, Sang Dewi Kecantikan yang meninggalkan Si Buruk Rupa Hephaestus demi Ares, Sang Dewa Perang. Yesung si penakut yang selalu bersembunyi dalam gelapnya bayangan.

Pandangan Leeteuk dan Yesung bertemu. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang langsung memalingkan muka, Leeteuk malah melepas pelukannya terhadap Ryeowook dan menghampiri Yesung. Ia tahu kegundahan Yesung yang takut kehilangan Ryeowook. Meski tak mengenal Yesung, Leeteuk bisa melihat dari mata Yesung jika vampire itu menyayangi Ryeowook dan tidak pernah menyakitinya.

GREP

Yesung membatu saat kehangatan menyergap tubuhnya lewat pelukan hangat Leeteuk. Namja bermata obsidian itu tak mengerti maksud dari pelukan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga dan menyayangi adikku, adik ipar," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengerling jahil dan menekan kata terakhir. Ia sudah tahu semuanya dari Kangin dan Kyuhyun. "Dan kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawa pergi Wookie dari sisimu jika bukan dirinya sendiri yang meminta."

"Err... Terimakasih, Leeteuk~sshi," ucap Yesung salah tingkah. Sepertinya sikap dinginnya mulai memudar. buktinya Leeteuk dapat membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

"Panggil aku 'hyung'! Aku 'kan kakak iparmu!"

"Hyung tahu darimana?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia menghampiri Yesung dan bergelayut mesra di lengannya.

"Dari Kanginnie, namjachingu-ku," jawab Leeteuk bersemu merah.

Kangin pun ikut menghampiri Leeteuk dan menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu. "Annyeonghaseyo, Wookie. Annyeonghaseyo, Jongwoon mmhh...hyung. Ah, aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apa, hehe," cengir Kangin.

"Panggil saja 'Paman Tua'!" celetuk Kyuhyun dan segera mendapat jitakan gratis dari Kangin.

"Apa suamiku setua itu, Kyunnie? Dia awet muda kok," bela Ryeowook.

Yesung menyeringai menang. "Jangan hiraukan setan kecil itu, Wookie!"

"Hei, aku bukan setan!" protes Kyuhyun.

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan penuh canda tawa serta perseteruan antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa akur. Saling bercerita tentang masa lalu, cinta, sahabat, vampire dan... Athena. Membuka semua rahasia tanpa rasa canggung. Karena hubungan yang erat berakar dari sebuah kepercayaan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Malam ini bulan tak menampakkan sinarnya. Diselimuti oleh awan hitam nan tebal. Yesung bersandar di dinding depan kamarnya sambil memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi. Ryeowook pingsan lagi malam ini setelah kembali muntah-muntah. Kangin dan Leeteuk sedang memeriksa keadaan namja bersuara tenor itu di kamar.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun pun yang berada disebelah Yesung juga nampak tak tenang. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Paman…" panggil Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" sahut Yesung.

"Apa kau berfikir sama denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Dia namja, Kyu. Dia tidak mungkin…"

"Beberapa submissive bisa hamil, Paman! Kerena tubuh mereka hermaprodit. Mereka memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya. Singkatnya, mereka bisa menghamili dan dihamili!" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau percaya. "Kau bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Paman! Ibu Wookie hyung seorang namja! NAMJA!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir.

Yesung terdiam. Tidak… Wookie-nya tidak boleh hamil.

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Kangin dan Leeteuk dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan keluar dari kamar kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dan bergumam, "Bagaimana keadaan Wookie hyung, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kangin menunduk tak berani bertatap muka dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. "Huft… Wookie mengalami anemia, dan penyebabnya bukan karena dia mendonorkan darah ataupun kekurangan zat besi. Penyebab anemia itu adalah…"

"Janin berusia dua bulan dalam kandungannya," sambung Leeteuk tak kalah lesu.

Yesung membulatkan matanya. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Kangin dengan cukup keras. "Kalian bohong, 'kan? Itu tidak benar, 'kan? Ini… ini tidak mungkin!" seru Yesung. Ia marah, tapi bukan mereka yang salah. Dirinya sendirilah yang bersalah.

"Hentikan, Jongwoon! Kami tidak mungkin bercanda dalam masalah seperti ini!" Leeteuk melepas paksa tangan Yesung yang mencengkeram bahu Kangin.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Kakinya seakan lumpuh dan tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Pandangan matanya kosong, tetes demi tetes airmata menitik menuruni pipinya. Apa salah jika laki-laki menangis? Jika salah, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan airmata dimata seorang laki-laki?

"Pembunuh! Kau akan menjadi penyebab kematiannya, Paman! Kau pembunuh!" cela Kyuhyun.

"ARRRGHHH…!" teriak Yesung kalut. Ia menjambaki rambutnya dan menendang tembok, lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan mansion. Enggan menghiraukan panggilan Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Yesung terus berlari tanpa arah hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di pohon beringin tua. Tempat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Seorang namja polos nan baik hati yang kini menjadi 'istri'nya. Yesung bersandar di pohon itu lalu tubuhnya melorot duduk. Tak khawatir pada punggungnya yang bisa saja terluka akibat permukaan batang pohon yang kasar.

Kaki kiri Yesung menekuk untuk menyangga lengan kirinya sementara kaki kanannya lurus ke depan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam dan pandangan matanya kembali kosong. Ia merutuki nasib yang terus menerus mempermainkan hidupnya. Saat ia baru saja kembali merasakan cinta, nasib begitu mudah ingin mengambil kembali cintanya. Apa ia memiliki dosa yang begitu besar sehingga perih selalu tertarik untuk menyapanya? Entahlah. Cinta begitu menyakitkan. Cinta begitu lucu karena berani mempermainkan perasaannya. Cinta itu… mengerikan.

'_Sarang cham apeuda, neomu ahpeuda_

_Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda_

_Sarang cham uhseumta, chongmal duryeomta_

_Jebal, yije geuman, ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda'_

[Cinta benar-benar menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan

Aku terus tersenyum sebelum menangis tanpa henti

Cinta benar-benar lucu, benar-benar menakutkan

Tolong, hentikan perasaan ini, jika saja aku bisa bangun dari mimpiku]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan penggung tangannya saat ia melihat bias cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menyergap obsidiannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang menangis. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menurunkan tangannya dan membuka matanya. Bola mata sekelam langit malam itu mulai membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang diterimanya.

Tak jauh dari hadapannya, Yesung melihat sesosok gadis kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun menangis membelakanginya. Yesung mengamati gadis itu dengan seksama. Rambut panjang yang dikucir dua dengan warna hitam, sama dengan warna rambutnya. Kulit putih yang sepucat mayat yang lagi-lagi sama dengan warna kulitnya. Jemari yang begitu kecil yang tengah menggendong boneka Winnie The Pooh-nya dengan erat. Jemari yang mengingatkan Yesung dengan jemarinya sendiri.

Yesung perlahan mendekati gadis kecil itu dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi si gadis kecil. Ia memegang lembut bahu rapuh itu kemudian memutarnya. Ia dapat melihat bibir tipis pucat yang begitu mirip dengan bibirnya di wajah gadis itu.

Gadis cilik itu menunduk tak berani menatap Yesung. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Yesung membelai lembut kepala si gadis kecil. Entah dari mana asalnya ada rasa sayang yang begitu membuncah yang tercurah untuk gadis kecil berbaju baby doll warna Ungu Muda itu. Warna kesukaan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa menangis, Miina?" tanya Yesung. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa memanggil gadis itu dengan panggilan 'Miina'. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia bersikap ramah pada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

'Miina' terisak kecil. Yesung menggigit lidahnya saat mendengar gadis itu terisak. Sama seperti isakan Wookie-nya. Fisik 'Miina' begitu mirip dengannya sedangkan isakan, boneka dan warna baju 'Miina' begitu mirip dengan Wookie-nya. 'Miina' seperti perpaduan antara Yesung dengan Ryeowook.

"Hiks… Apa… apa kau membenciku?" tanya 'Miina'. Ia masih tetap enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu, Miina?" Yesung mengangkat dagu 'Miina'. Ia begitu ingin melihat warna bola mata 'Miina', bahkan saat gadis itu menangis sekalipun.

Yesung tercekat saat melihat warna bola mata 'Miina'. Matanya cacat. Bola matanya berbeda warna. Yang sebelah kanan berwarna obsidian seperti mata Yesung sedangkan yang sebelah kiri berwarna coklat caramel seperti milik Ryeowook.

Orang-orang sering menyebut cacat mata seperti itu dengan sebutan 'heterochromia iridium'. Bola mata berbeda warna. Cacat mata yang tidak mengganggu penglihatan asalkan cacat itu ada sejak lahir. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki cacat mata seperti itu. Kecacatan itu lebih sering terjadi pada hewan, misalnya kucing.

Sekali lagi Yesung tercekat saat pandangan matanya mengikuti sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh 'Miina' dibelakang tubuh gadis mungil itu. Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'R.I.P Kim Ryeowook'.

"Kau membenciku kalena (karena) akulah penyebab kematian umma, iya 'kan,…appa?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ARRRGGGGHHH…" Yesung berteriak kencang dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. 'Hanya mimpi,' batinnya lega. Ia memandang langit yang tetap kelam tanpa cahaya bulan dan kerlip bintang.

'Dia putri kecilku?' tanya Yesung dalam hati. "Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup meminta Ryeowook untuk menggugurkannya jika aku sudah melihatnya? Tangisannya… Tapi makam itu… Tuhan, kenapa aku dibuat sesulit ini?"

Yesung berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke mansionnya. Di perjalanan ia terus murung. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir cara apa yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Tak begitu lama berjalan, Yesung akhirnya sampai di mansion. Ia membuka pintu perlahan kemudian menutupnya kembali secara perlahan pula. Ia tidak mau mengganggu ketenangan penghuni mansion yang lain. Malam masih larut, mungkin saja mereka telah terlelap.

Yesung sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat ketika ia baru saja menutup pintu. Yesung dapat merasakan baju dan dadanya basah. Airmata Ryeowook. Yesung mengusap punggung Ryeowook dan membelai kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun, sayang? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Yesung dengan lembut.

"Hiks… Mereka bilang aku hamil, hyung. Tapi mereka juga ingin membunuh anak kita… hiks…mereka jahat, hyung! Kumohon jangan bunuh anakku!" ucap Ryeowook dengan suara parau.

"Maksud kami bukan begitu, Wookie," kata Leeteuk. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Mencoba menahan bulir-bulir airmata yang hampir menetes. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook namun Kangin menahannya.

"'Dia' akan menghisap darahmu secara perlahan dari dalam, hyung. Semakin bertambah usianya maka semakin banyak ia menghisap darahmu. Kau akan menderita, hyung. Kau bisa mati kehabisan darah! Bahkan sebelum 'dia' sempat lahir. Mengertilah!" desak Kyuhyun. "Dia hanya akan menjadi parasit dalam tubuhmu!"

"Kyuhyun benar, Wookie. Kau akan terus mual dan muntah dalam trimester pertama. Padahal kau mengalami hyperemesis gravidarum! Itu bisa menyebabkan kau kehilangan banyak cairan dan nutrisi. Kau tahu 'kan, orang yang anemia itu perlu banyak nutrisi, cairan dan zat besi? Bagaimana bisa kau mempertahankannya jika begini? Kau tidak kuat, Wookie. Jangan memaksakan tubuhmu!" ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Kau tahu akibat anemia dalam masa kehamilan, Wookie? Kau akan mudah lelah, sering pingsan, kemungkinan besar bayimu lahir prematur, cacat sejak lahir dan… kau kehilangan nyawamu saat melahirkannya, Wookie," tambah Kangin.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ya, putrinya memang cacat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kangin.

"Terlebih lagi janin di dalam perutmu itu janin vampire, hyung. Kau hanya manusia biasa. Persentase kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi menjadi lebih besar. Dan tak pernah ada manusia biasa yang tetap hidup setelah melahirkan bayi setengah vampire. Kau akan mati, seperti ibuku." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah mengingat kematian ibunya yang disebabkan oleh kelahirannya.

"Cukuuup! Hiks… aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Hyung, aku janji aku akan baik baik saja… hiks… aku akan makan buah, sayur dan daging yang banyak mengandung zat besi. Aku akan minum obat anti emetic (anti muntah) jika perlu. Juga tablet Fe (tablet tambah darah). Aku kuat, hyung! Percayalah padakuuu!" ujar Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum pilu. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook. "kau begitu menginginkan'nya'?"

"Umm~ jebal hyung, dia anak kita… hiks… Inginkan dia selayaknya aku menginginkannya…"

Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook untuk melihat mata coklat caramelnya. Ia menghapus airmata Ryeowook dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata namja cantik itu. "Pernahkah aku berhasil melarangmu?" tanya Yesung. Matanya memerah, bukan karena bau darah dalam tubuh Ryeowook yang begitu menggiurkan tapi karena menahan tangisannya. Bahkan ia masih ingat dengan jelas, ia sama sekali tidak menangis saat Athena meninggal. Sejak saat itu ia menganggap airmatanya telah mengering.

"Ja-jadi kau mengijinkanku, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook. Matanya yang sayu kembali berbinar senang.

"Jangan kecewakan aku, Wookie! Tetaplah sehat. Jangan buat aku menyesal," ucap Yesung menasehati, atau melarang?

Ryeowook kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Suaminya itu memang tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang. Tapi kata-kata itu sudah cukup meyakinkan Ryeowook jika Yesung mengijinkannya. "Aku janji! Terimakasih, hyung!"

"Tidurlah, sudah malam," suruh Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia sedikit bergetar saat melewati Leeteuk, Kangin dan Kyuhyun. Refleks dia mengusap perutnya. Membuat semacam perlindungan pada bayinya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mengijinkannya mengandung bayi itu 'kan, Jongwoon hyung?" tanya Kangin was-was.

"Kau tidak berpikir merubahnya menjadi vampire 'kan, Jongwoonnie?" Giliran Leeteuk yang bertanya.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan keduanya tanpa harus merubah Ryeowook menjadi vampire," jelas Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Akan kutemukan, Kyu! Pasti ada!"

"Tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan kita untuk menjaga Wookie selama 24 jam. Aku dan Teukie hyung harus bekerja. Dan Jongwoon hyung tidak dapat terkena sinar matahari," ucap Kangin lagi.

"Aku akan tinggal disini untuk menjaga Wookie hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. "Dan jangan melarangku, Paman! Ini semua terjadi akibat kau!" sambungnya saat melihat tatapan tidak terima yang Yesung layangkan padanya.

"Hn," sahut Yesung dengan ketus.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Hari berjalan cukup cepat. Kandungan Ryeowook sudah berusia empat bulan. Meski dia harus melewati trimester pertamanya dengan begitu sulit. Tak jarang ia pingsan dan bolak-balik ke rumah sakit karena kekurangan cairan akibat hyperemesis gravidarum ataupun mendapatkan transfusi darah akibat kekurangan darah. Tablet tambah darah yang ia minum tidak banyak membantu. Ryeowook tetap berusaha kuat dan mempertahankan bayi yang lebih seperti parasit dalam tubuhnya. Ia selalu mengancam akan bunuh diri setiap ada orang yang membujuknya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Kecuali Yesung, ia tak pernah sekalipun memaksa Ryeowook untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Dia hanya diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook disiang itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Yesung sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Yesung yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar.

Mereka sedang duduk di ranjang dengan punggung Yesung bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Hm?" sahut Yesung seadanya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi chamomile dari rambut Ryeowook. Membuatnya mengantuk, terlebih lagi hari sudah siang. Waktunya ia untuk tidur sebelum mencari mangsa di malam hari.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yesung. "Menurutmu anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Yesung membelai pipi kiri Ryeowook yang semakin tirus dengan tangan kanannya. Jika orang bilang orang hamil akan semakin gendut, maka mereka salah. Ryeowook malah semakin kurus, kontras dengan perutnya yang semakin membuncit. Tapi bagi Yesung, Wookie-nya tetap cantik walau mengurus dan memucat. Terlebih lagi kini Ryeowook memakai dress ibu hamil diatas lutut berwarna putih.

Salahkan Kyuhyun yang memaksa Ryeowook untuk selalu mengenakan dress ibu hamil sejak Ryeowook memasuki trimester keduanya dengan alasan celana dan kaos ketat Ryeowook tidak baik untuk perkembangan janinnya.

Yesung hanya diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia malah mendekatkan wajah Ryeowook ke wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Ryeowook yang telah memucat. Mereka memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang lembut diiringi oleh lumatan-lumatan kecil dari Yesung.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan membenahi pakaian Ryeowook. Ia mengecup singkat puncak kepala Ryeowook, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aku ngantuk, Wookie. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" tanyanya sedikit mengiba.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku, sayang?" sela Yesung semakin mengiba.

Wookie merengut. Yesung pasti sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya agar dirinya tidak menyinggung masalah tentang bayi mereka. Yesung selalu bersikap seperti itu setiap Ryeowook berbicara tentang bayi mereka. Tapi daripada Yesung kesal padanya, ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti permintaan Yesung. "Baiklah.." Ryeowook pun memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan masih bersandarkan dada Yesung.

'Setidaknya kau berhenti menanyakan tentang bayi itu, Wookie. Bukan aku membencinya, tapi aku menyesali keberadaannya,' batin Yesung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kyunnie…." panggil Ryeowook. Ia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Hm?" sahut Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan. Dia sedang asyik 'menjamah' istri hitam berisiknya. Apa lagi kalau bukan PSP?

Ryeowook diam dan hanya menunduk. "Tak apa, lanjutkan mainmu!" ucapnya kemudian yang hanya dibalas dengan 'hn' dari Kyuhyun.

Tes

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya basah. Matanya yang sejak tadi fokus pada PSP pun mulai menatap ke atas. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan dengan pipi basah oleh airmata. Ia langsung bangun dan menaruh PSP-nya kesembarang tempat.

"Hyung, kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat kepala Ryeowook dan menghapus airmatanya, lalu menangkup pipi tirus itu.

"Hiks… kalian tidak mempedulikanku, Yesung hyung mengurung diri terus di kamar tanpa mengijinkanku masuk kecuali kalau sudah malam. Kau juga sibuk dengan PSP-mu terus. Aku kesepian, Kyunnie… Huwweeee…" Tangis Ryeowook makin mengeras.

Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dan mengusap kepalanya. 'Ternyata orang hamil itu cengeng, aku berjanji tidak akan menghamili Wookie hyung,' batin Kyuhyun. "Cup cup cup… Aku peduli kok pada Wookie hyung. Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Sekarang hyung mau apa?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan kembali melihat Ryeowook menunduk. Setidaknya Ryeowook sudah tidak menangis.

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke jari telunjuk yang lain. Kebiasaannya saat gugup. "A-aku ingin keluar, Kyu… Aku bosan dirumah terus," tuturnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali berkata, "Ta-tapi aku tidak memaksa. Tidak keluar juga tidak apa-apa". Ia takut Kyuhyun marah atau lebih tepatnya khawatir padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kita pergi ke taman hiburan, kau mau?" tawarnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Ryeowook bersedih. Anggap saja kencan.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Boleh, Kyunnie? Terimakasiiiihh!" seru Ryeowook senang. Ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Iya-iya, tapi kau tidak boleh sakit, ya? Terlebih lagi pingsan, berat tahu menggendongmu yang sedang hamil 5 bulan," canda Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. "Iya! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Saranghae, Kyunnie!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun bagai tersengat listrik begitu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Ryeowook. "Sa-saranghae?" ulangnya.

"Nee~ kau 'kan adikku tercinta! Ayo kita berangkat!" Ryeowook segera bangun dari sofa yang didudukinya dan beranjak keluar mansion.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. 'Setidaknya kau pernah bilang cinta padaku, hyung. Walau hanya cinta seorang kakak terhadap adiknya,' ucapnya dalam hati. "Jangan lupa pakai mantel, hyung! Diluar dingin!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Langit senja tampak membingkai bumi namun tak mengurangi keramaian salah satu taman bermain dipinggiran kota Seoul saat itu. Kyuhyun berjalan santai dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Ryeowook yang tengah menggenggam boneka kesukaan namja cantik itu, Winnie The Pooh. Boneka yang Kyuhyun menangkan dari salah satu permainan ditaman bermain disana. Sebelah tangannya membawa satu cone ice cream rasa coklat dan beberapa kotak coklat tanpa berniat memakannya. Ia malah asik memandangi Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Makan ice cream-nya pelan-pelan, hyung. Aku tidak akan memintanya," ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghabiskan strawberry ice cream ketiganya lalu menjilati pinggiran bibirnya yang terkena noda ice cream. Kyuhyun harus benar-benar bertahan menahan godaan untuk tidak meraup bibir Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat imut itu.

"Enak sih, Kyunnie. Err… kau tidak mau makan ice cream coklatmu?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia menunjuk ice cream di tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Mm, hyung mau?" tawar Kyuhyun. Ia mengajak Ryeowook untuk duduk di bangku panjang di dekat mereka. Ia tidak ingin Ryeowook kelelahan dan pingsan. Seperti biasanya.

"Mau!" jawab Ryeowook ceria sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera menerima ice cream yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun dan menjilatinya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeowook saking gemasnya. "Udara dingin seperti ini kau malah banyak makan ice cream. Itu ice cream terakhir, ya? Aku tidak mau hyung terkena flu karena kebanyakan makan ice cream," tuturnya.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Melihat ekspresi Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pun mencubit pipi namja mungil itu. "Nanti ice cream-nya diganti coklat!" ucapnya lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya yang membawa beberapa kotak coklat.

"Iya-iya!" jawab Ryeowook. Ia pun kembali memakan ice cream-nya sampai habis.

"Kyunnie, balonnya banyak!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk belasan balon warna-warni yang dijual oleh penjual balon tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Ryeowook, lalu kembali menatap pemuda manis itu. "Hyung mau balon?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Ryeowook benar-benar seperti anak kecil sejak mengandung.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tetap duduk menunggu di bangku sementara dirinya beranjak menghampiri si penjual balon. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa belasan balon ditangannya. Ia pun menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menaruh boneka Winnie The Pooh-nya di bangku dan berdiri lalu menerima semua balon dari Kyuhyun sambil menarik nafasnya dari mulut. "Hah… Banyak sekali, Kyunnie? Satu saja sudah cukup," ucap Ryeowook.

"Ice cream empat saja kau masih ingin lagi, hyung. Kukira balon juga begitu," ledek Kyuhyun yang segera mendapat pukulan ringan dari Ryeowook di lengannya.

Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu menarik-narik dress hamilnya. Ia pun menunduk dan mendapati seorang namja kecil mendongak ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan puppy eyes.

Ryeowook pun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi si namja kecil dengan cara menumpukan kedua lututnya direrumputan. Ia mengusap pipi gembul namja itu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang lain masih membawa balon.

"Ada apa, adik kecil?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Noona, aku mau balon!" ucap anak kecil itu yang lebih seperti meminta. Ia menunjuk salah satu balon berwarna kuning.

Ryeowook mendongak menatap Kyuhyun seakan bertanya 'siapa-yang-dia-panggil-noona?' dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sambil mengucapkan kata 'kau' tanpa suara. Ryeowook menganga dan kembali menatap si kecil.

"Panggil aku 'hyung', sayang. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia menyerahkan satu balon berwarna kuning pada namja itu.

Namja kecil itu menerima balonnya dengan senang hati. Ia melompat lompat kecil kemudian mencium pipi Ryeowook. "Terimakasih, noona! Namaku Lee Jinki, tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Onew," ucap Onew, lalu berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Panggil aku 'hyung', Nyunyu! HYUUUNGG!" teriak Ryeowook yang tidak terdengar oleh Onew karena bocah itu telah jauh berlari. Ryeowook pun berdiri dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mengernyitkan dahi.

"Nyunyu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang tadi dicium oleh Onew. Dalam hati ia mengumpat. Dirinya saja tidak pernah mencium Ryeowook, tapi Onew malah sudah bisa mencium Ryeowook hanya dalam 5 menit bertemu. Malu sekali kalah dengan anak kecil.

"Bagus 'kan nama panggilan dariku? Onew, Nyunyu, imut!" ucap Ryeowook.

"Ne~ terserah hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Noona, kami juga mau balon!"

"Kami juga, eonni!" ucap segerombolan anak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman-teman Onew sementara si biang keladi malah bersembunyi.

Ryeowook tersenyum pasrah pada segerombolan anak yang menganggap dirinya wanita. Ia pun membagikan balonnya sampai habis pada malaikat-malaikat kecil itu dan mereka pun pergi setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih kecuali seorang anak. Ia mengelus perut Ryeowook yang mulai membesar dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Adik bayi, umma-mu baik deh. Noona cantik membeli (memberi) oppa balon. Kau tidak boleh nakal pada umma-mu, ya? Nanti kalau cudah lahil (sudah lahir), kita main belcama (bersama). Oke? Taemin oppa akan menunggumu lahil (lahir)!" ucap namja kecil bernama Taemin itu dengan tingkah cadelnya. "Campai jumpa, noona cantik. Campai jumpa, Paman Celam (seram)!" ucap Taemin lagi, lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Persisi seperti hyungnya –Lee Jinki–, tukang kabur.

Kyuhyun makin merengut. "Memangnya aku seram apa? Ganteng kok. Terus kenapa aku dipanggil 'Paman'? Padahal aku malah lebih muda darimu, Noona Cantik!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tertawa lebar. "Kau kena karma karena selalu memanggil suamiku dengan sebutan paman sih, Kyunnie. Tapi kenapa anak bernama Taemin tadi mengucapkan 'oppa' pada bayiku, ya? Memangnya bayiku yeoja?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Aish… Suamimu memang pantas dipanggil 'Paman', hyung! Mm… mungkin saja 'dia' yeoja, perasaan anak kecil itu 'kan peka, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengajak Ryeowook untuk duduk. Kyuhyun pun memberikan coklat yang dibawanya agar Ryeowook memakannya.

Ryeowook menerimanya dan membuka bungkus coklat itu, lalu memakannya. Menikmatinya sambil memainkan bonekanya. Apa dia kekanak-kanakkan? Mungkin, tapi banyak orang yang mencintai sikap kekanakkannya itu.

Langit sudah gelap. Bulan mulai menggantikan posisi matahari untuk memberikan seberkas cahaya. Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja memeluk Ryeowook. Terlalu sakit jika terus menerus menahan perasaannya. Kali ini saja, biarkan dia melampiaskan rasa sayangnya walau hanya dengan pelukan, tidak lebih.

Karena ia takut, takut pemikirannya akan terjadi. Bayi Ryeowook mencabut nyawa ibunya sendiri dihari kelahirannya. Sama seperti Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau merampas nyawa ibunya. Karena itu adalah takdirnya sebagai anak campuran. Itu juga penyebab Kyuhyun menginginkan bayi Ryeowook lenyap. Agar Ryeowook tidak menderita. Agar Ryeowook tidak mati. Dan… agar tidak ada lagi makhluk campuran sepertinya yang tak jarang menyesali kehidupannya. Karena kehidupannya adalah dengan kematian seseorang.

Ryeowook menghentikan makan coklatnya. "ada apa, Kyunnie? Kau kedinginan, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia berbohong jika kedinginan karena dia selalu merasa hangat setiap Ryeowook berada didekatnya. Sepertinya dia mulai sering berbohong setelah mengenal Ryeowook. Atau sejak dia mengenal cinta? Apa bedanya? Ryeowook 'kan yang mengajarkannya tentang cinta. Cinta yang tidak seharusnya.

Ryeowook menepuk bahu Kyuhyun saat ia merasa perut dan dadanya sesak akibat pelukan Kyuhyun yang terlalu erat. "Sesak, Kyu~. Kasihan baby-nya!" ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mendengus sebal. "Kenapa kau selalu membela 'dia'? Padahal 'dia' hanya bisa menyakitimu! Dia tak lebih dari sekedar parasit!" tukas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kemarahan Kyuhyun. Tidak berniat membentak balik ataupun menangis. "Karena dia anakku, Kyunnie. Sudah takdirnya sebagai anak campuran menghisap darahku. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia! Jika dia mengerti, dia pasti menolak untuk menyakiti ibunya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyu~. Berhenti membencinya!" tutur Ryeowook lembut. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun ke perutnya lalu mengusapkannya. "Itulah sebabnya ibumu juga mempertahankanmu, Kyu~"

Mata Kyuhyun memanas. Itulah sebabnya dia mencintai Ryeowook. Karena manusia biasa itu selalu bisa menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun bersimpuh di depan Ryeowook. Ia menempelkan telinganya di perut buncit pemuda polos itu. Mencoba merasakan pergerakan 'monster kecil' yang terus tumbuh disana. Seulas senyum tipis menemani airmatanya yang meluncur lewat mata sapphire-nya yang terpejam saat ia mendapat respon dari keturunan orang terkasihnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih. "Bantu Yesung hyung menjaganya saat ia lahir ya, Kyunnie?" pintanya.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya masih tetap memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "Tidak mau! Paman bodoh itu sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemukan cara agar kau tetap hidup tanpa harus menjadi vampire. Jadi kau yang harus menjaga bocah nakal ini!"

Ryeowook menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar bersandar di dadanya. "Iya-iya, aku mengerti!" ucapnya sambil menggesekkan pipinya dipucuk kepala adik kesayangannya itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan lukisan rahasianya. Lukisan seorang gadis cilik yang tengah menggendong boneka Winnie The Pooh sambil menangis. Airmata mengalir deras dari mata cacatnya. Ya, dia adalah Miina-nya Yesung. Putri kecilnya. Selalu memanggilnya Miina membuat Yesung lupa memikirkan nama untuk putri kecilnya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil karena merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa sangat meyakini anaknya yang masih dalam rahim Ryeowook adalah seorang anak perempuan? Ia terlalu percaya pada mimpi.

Yesung juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi orang –vampire– yang munafik. Atau dia memang selalu munafik? Ia melukis seseorang yang dirinya sendiri bilang menyesali keberadaannya. Dia menyayangi Miina padalah bibirnya berucap benci. Dia menginginkan Miina hidup padahal logikanya menginginkan Miina lenyap. Damn! Miina adalah kesalahan, tapi Yesung menginginkannya!

Melukis Miina secara diam-diam dan menyembunyikannya dari Ryeowook harus membuat Yesung jauh dari Ryeowook selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar sejak matahari terbit hingga terbenam tanpa mengijinkan Ryeowook untuk menemuinya. Sedangkan di kala malam –tak peduli bulan purnama atau tidak– dia selalu berburu mangsa dan itu menyebabkannya tidak memiliki waktu untuk Ryeowook karena ibu dari anaknya itu pasti sudah tertidur saat ia pulang dari berburu. Anemia membuat Ryeowook mudah lelah dan cepat sekali tertidur.

Sekarang lukisannya telah selesai, jadi dia sudah bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Ryeowook-nya lagi. Yesung pun merapikan lukisannya dan menutupnya dengan kain putih lalu menaruhnya di pojok kamar. Setelah itu ia beranjak keluar kamar untuk menemui Ryeowook.

"Wookie…" panggilnya setelah keluar dari kamar. Ia mengelilingi seluruh ruangan di mansion megahnya itu tapi ia tak menemukan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun tak ada.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika pergi? Menyusahkan saja!" gerutunya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sepasang sayap kelelawar yang besar dan berwarna hitam pekat di punggungnya, lalu memutuskan keluar mansion untuk mencari Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ratusan tahun, ia keluar dari Vampire Forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sementara itu, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih duduk santai di bangku taman bermain sambil menyesap coklat panas. Kyuhyun tidak meminum coklat panas, dia minum espresso. Sebenarnya Ryeowook juga ingin espresso tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya karena kafein tidak baik bagi penderita anemia. Padahal Ryeowook sudah bosan makan dan minum coklat. Dari ice cream, coklat batangan sampai coklat panas.

"Kyunnie…" panggil Ryeowook. Ia menengok kearah Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah kanannya sedang memandangi bintang.

"Ne?" sahut Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang! Yesung hyung pasti bingung mencari kita, terlebih lagi aku sudah lelah, Kyunnie," ucap Ryeowook sedikit mengeluh.

"Baiklah.." jawab Kyuhyun. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan mereka berjalan ke parkiran mobil yang letaknya cukup jauh dari taman.

Malam ini sungguh sepi. Hanya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di jalanan yang sedikit temaram itu. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya karena jemari Ryeowook mulai terasa dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Umm~ hanya sedikit dingin. Tapi aku senang karena bisa jalan-jalan. Terimakasih, Kyunnie~"

"Ne.." sahut Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Bukankah Ryeowook lebih serasi dengannya daripada dengan Paman Bodoh itu?

BRUK

Seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak Ryeowook. Untungnya Kyuhyun segera memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook agar tak terjatuh.

"Mianhae.." ucap orang yang menabrak tadi. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali dan masih tetap menunduk.

Kyuhyun memandangi orang itu dengan cermat. Rambut hitam yang tergerai panjang. Kulit pucat pasi. Baju serba hitam dan buku jari berwarna hitam pula. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik Ryeowook menjauh dari sosok itu dan menyembunyikan Ryeowook di belakang tubuhnya ketika ia menyadari bau tubuh sosok itu.

"Pureblood?" terka Kyuhyun. Ia dapat merasakan mantel coklat bagian belakangnya diremas oleh Ryeowook. Hyung-nya itu pasti ketakutan. Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas jika Ryeowook hanyalah manusia biasa. Bau darah yang menguar dari tubuhnya pasti akan membuat vampire-vampire tergiur untuk mencicipinya. Tak terkecuali Yesung dan manusia setengah vampire seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi karena baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sama-sama mencintai Ryeowook, mereka tak akan punya niat untuk menghisap darah namja mungil itu.

"Campuran?" balas sosok itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan wujud vampire-nya. Sepasang taring tajam sekaligus runcing yang masih bernoda darah dengan mata merah dan beberapa urat menampak dipermukaan kulit pucatnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun secara jelas.

"Demeter? Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah melenyapkanmu!" geram sosok itu seakan lupa yang sedang berhadapan dengannya adalah manusia setengah vampire, bukan vampire darah murni seperti dirinya dan Demeter, tunangannya –mantan tunangannya–.

"Apa? Melenyapkan…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan terkejut. Yang ia tahu selama ini ayahnya mati karena terkena sinar matahari, bukan dibunuh. Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, sosok mungil berwajah bunny-boy itu segera memanjangkan kuku-kuku jari tangan kanannya.

"Mati kau, Demeter!"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sarang Cham Apeuda

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: YeWook bukan punya saia TT_TT

Warnings: Typo(s), Boys Love, MPREG, etc.

SRAKK

Sosok itu berhasil mencakar cukup dalam dada bidang orang dihadapannya. Tapi tak ada jerit kesakitan, tak ada tubuh yang rubuh, darah pun tak menetes. Dengan seringai dibibirnya, sosok itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan seringainya lenyap seketika. Bergantikan tatapan syok dan tangan yang bergetar. Tangannya memang berhasil merobek dada seseorang. Tapi bukan Demeter. Sosok itu pun tanpa sadar telah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"YESUNG HYUNG!" pekik Ryeowook. Ia berusaha menghampiri Yesung namun Kyuhyun menahannya. Ryeowook terus meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap nanar sosok di depannya. Seorang vampire darah murni yang menjadi sahabatnya dengan Athena dulu. Memang tidak wajar jika manusia bersahabat dengan vampire, tapi sosok ini berbeda. Dia sangat bersahabat. Berbeda dengan tunangannya yang angkuh. Yesung mendorong belakang kepala sosok itu agar bersandar didadanya yang terluka dan menepuk punggungnya penuh kasih.

"Sudah… Tidak apa-apa, Minerva," ucap Yesung menenangkan. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Minerva. Hal yang dulu sering ia lakukan pada Minerva ketika sedih. Karena ia begitu menyayangi Minerva seperti adiknya sendiri. Seperti Ryeowook menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Sosok bermata indah itu menangis. Namja yang memiliki nama dan perawakan seperti wanita itu merasa bersalah pada Yesung. Ia tak bermaksud melukai Yesung. Ia terlalu mencintai Yesung untuk berani menyakitinya. Ya… dia mencintai Yesung. Sejak dulu, ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yesung. Meski ia tahu bahwa Yesung telah memiliki Athena. Itulah mengapa Minerva melenyapkan Demeter. Karena Demeter adalah sumber dari penderitaan Yesung. Meski semua vampire mengira Demeter lenyap karena sinar matahari, tapi sebenarnya Minerva-lah yang telah melenyapkan Demeter.

"Aku bukan Minerva! Sekarang namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Minerva telah mati sejak dia membunuh Demeter!" ucap Minerva –Sungmin–, dia memeluk erat Yesung seakan takut kehilangan Yesung lagi. Ratusan tahun Sungmin mencari Yesung dan Demeter. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa menemukan satu per satu orang diantara mereka.

Yesung mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menghapus jejak jejak airmata di pipi namja bergigi kelinci itu. "Aku tidak peduli, Minerva ataupun Sungmin, kau tetap adik kesayanganku," ucap Yesung.

"Hyung…" rengekan dibelakang Yesung memaksanya untuk melepas pelukannya terhadap Sungmin dan menengok ke belakang. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook yang menangis dan meronta dipelukan Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Lepaskan Wookie, Kyu!" perintah Yesung yang ternyata langsung dituruti oleh Kyuhyun. Jarang-jarang setan kecil itu menurut pada perintah Yesung.

Ryeowook segera berlari tanpa ingat dirinya sedang hamil 5 bulan dan menghambur ke pelukan Yesung. "Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Apa sakit?" panik Ryeowook. Ia meraba luka di dada Yesung.

Yesung tertawa lebar menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Lukaku akan menutup setelah meminum darah," jelas Yesung.

"Athena?" Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena syok. Athena masih hidup? Bahkan bau tubuhnya masih manusia. Tapi… bukankah ini sudah ratusan tahun berlalu?

"Bukan, Min. Dia istriku, Ryeowook. Dia reinkarnasi Athena dalam wujud namja," ucap Yesung menjelaskan.

Hati Sungmin mencelos. Lagi-lagi dia terlambat. Lagi-lagi dia kalah cepat dengan sosok itu. Entah Athena ataupun Ryeowook. Tapi ia cukup sadar jika ia memang tak dapat menggantikan sosok Athena maupun Ryeowook dalam hati Yesung. Baginya berada dekat dengan Yesung dan mendapat secuil kasih sayang darinya itu sudah cukup. Sungmin ingin menjadi orang yang selalu ada untuk Yesung. Tanpa perlu memilikinya. Cinta memang sangat menyakitkan. Karena tidak semua cinta itu berbalas sesuai dengan keinginan.

"Dan dia Kyuhyun. Putra Demeter, tapi Kyuhyun baik hati. Sangat baik malah! Jadi jangan sakiti dia ya, Sungmin~sshi," bela Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun menyeringai bangga saat Ryeowook memujinya sebegitu tinggi.

Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook dan mengusap pipinya. Awalnya Ryeowook kaget namun akhirnya membiarkannya. "Tak akan kusakiti jika kau dan Kyuhyun memanggilku 'Minnie hyung'. Bagaimana?" Tatapannya beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin ups…Minnie hyung," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak membenciku, Kyunnie? Aku yang membunuh ayahmu loh.." goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit keget saat Sungmin memanggilnya 'Kyunnie'. Hanya Ryeowook yang boleh memanggilnya 'Kyunnie'! dumelnya dalam hati. "Mungkin dia memang pantas dibunuh," jawab Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia berjalan mendahului ketiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

"Minnie hyung, ayo ikut!" ajak Ryeowook.

"Eh? Bolehkah?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Bahkan kau boleh tinggal selamanya di mansionku, Bunny-boy! Asal kau lepaskan rambut palsumu itu! Semakin mirip dengan yeoja saja!" canda Yesung.

Sungmin merengut kesal. "Ini 'kan karena aku menyamar saat mencuri darah!" sungutnya. Ia pun melepas rambut palsunya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Yesung dan Ryeowook yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Yesung sementara Ryeowook ada di sebelah kanan Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Ia sedikit tersentak saat melihat rambut Sungmin yang ternyata tidak panjang. "Paman!" panggilnya. Ia merogoh saku mantel hangatnya.

"Hm?" sahut Yesung. Ia sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun dengan mudah memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan 'hyung' sementara memanggil dirinya saja selalu 'paman'.

"Tangkap!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan sekantong darah pada Yesung. Darah yang didapatnya dari Kangin. Tentunya Kangin mendapatkannya dari rumah sakit. Kangin 'kan dokter ahli darah. Kyuhyun pun kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Yesung menangkap sekantong darah itu dengan mudah dan tersenyum kecil. "Setan kecil itu kadang-kadang baik juga," gumamnya.

"Aku dengar itu! Aku hanya mau balas budi. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku!" seru Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyunnie memang baik, hyung," tambah Ryeowook. Ia tidak tahu saja jika sekarang Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum tiga jari karena pujiannya.

Yesung berdecih. "Ya, padamu!" tanggapnya.

"Baby, appa-mu itu cemburuan, ya?" ledek Ryeowook sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Siapa juga yang cemburu," gumam Yesung berusaha mengelak.

Sungmin baru menyadari jika perut Ryeowook memang sedikit buncit.

"Kau hamil, Wookie? Ta-tapi 'kan kau…manusia biasa."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pagi tampak cerah kali ini, Yesung tengah termenung di ranjangnya sendirian. Sejak kandungan Ryeowook berusia 8 bulan, Yesung tampak semakin sering murung. Sering lupa meminum darah, melamun dan melakukan segala hal yang tidak penting. Karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah kesempatan bersama Ryeowook semakin menipis sedangkan dirinya belum bisa menemukan cara agar Ryeowook bisa tetap hidup bersama bayi mereka tanpa harus menjadi vampire.

Yesung menepuk kepalanya sedikit keras saat menyadari satu hal. "Bodoh! Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Sungmin? Dia vampire darah murni, dia pasti tahu!" dumel Yesung. Dia pun segera menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang bersama Ryeowook di dapur.

"Enak tidak, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin sambil bersandar di depan wastafel dapur. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang ada di depannya dengan lahap meminum cairan merah pekat dalam gelas kaca darinya.

Ryeowook menghentikan minumnya dan mengangguk. "Umm~ sirup dari hyung salalu enak. Buktinya aku tidak bosan meminumnya setiap hari," ucapnya kemudian kembali meminum 'sirup' dari Sungmin.

"Kau dalam masalah besar jika paman sampai tahu, hyung," ujar Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari mereka tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP.

"Asal kau tidak bilang, semua beres, Kyunnie," balas Sungmin dengan santai.

"Apasih?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan minummu, Wookie!" suruh Sungmin. Ryeowook pun kembali meneguk minuman yang sejak tiga bulan lalu (tepatnya sejak Sungmin tinggal bersama mereka) menjadi penyambut paginya. Sirup yang bahkan lebih nikmat daripada sirup milik Yesung yang ia minum saat kandungannya baru berusia dua bulan.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" seru Yesung marah saat mendapati Ryeowook tengah meneguk darah manusia dan Kyuhyun serta Sungmin membiarkannya.

Ryeowook berhenti minum dan menoleh cepat pada Yesung begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang segera mem-pause game dalam PSP-nya sementara Sungmin meringis takut.

"Ini pasti pekerjaanmu, Min! Kyu, Wookie, kembali ke kamar!" perintah Yesung.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sekarang!" Yesung memotong elakan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun mengangguk pasrah. Ia menaruh gelasnya di meja dan beranjak ke kamar. Perutnya yang sudah membesar membuat Ryeowook kesusahan berjalan. Kyuhyun akhirnya menuntun Ryeowook sampai ke kamar namja cantik itu, lalu kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Jadi, selama ini kau selalu memberinya darah manusia setiap pagi, Min?" tanya Yesung. Kini ia telah berada didepan Sungmin yang terpojok.

"I-iya, tapi maksudku…"

"Apa? Kau mau mengajarinya menjadi vampire? Aku sudah bilang, Min, aku tak akan pernah mengijinkannya menjadi vampire!" potong Yesung. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukan begitu, hyung! Aku melakukannya agar bayi di dalam perut Wookie tidak menghisap darah ibunya tetapi meminum darah yang ditelan oleh Wookie!" jelas Sungmin. "Itu agar Wookie tidak kesakitan dan pingsan," lanjutnya kemudian dengan suara lirih.

Yesung menghela nafas perlahan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. "Maaf, aku berburuk sangka padamu," sesalnya.

"Umm~ tidak apa-apa," balas Sungmin.

"Min, adakah cara lain?" tanya Yesung.

"Cara lain? Maksud hyung?"

"Cara agar bayi kami tetap hidup tanpa harus mengubah Wookie menjadi vampire," ucap Yesung. Obsidiannya menatap lurus mata black pearl Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak dengan pertanyaan Yesung. "Err…tidak. Tidak ada. Cukup gigit dia jika ingin dia bertahan," ucap Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat panik seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "A-aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya, hyung? Aku ngantuk," ucapnya lagi, lalu segera melesat meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kau bohong, Min. Akan kutemukan caranya."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook P.O.V

Aku masuk ke kamar dengan sedikit kesusahan. Perutku sudah besar dan itu membuatku jadi susah berjalan. Kuusap perut buncitku perlahan. "Baby, kalau kau lahir nanti, sayangi appa, ya? Gantikan umma untuk terus berada di sisinya," pesanku pada bayi dalam perutku. Aku tahu aku akan mati setelah melahirkan anakku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Karena dia adalah anakku dengan orang yang kucintai, Yesung hyung.

Walaupun Yesung hyung selalu bersikap seperti tidak menginginkan bayi kami, aku tahu dalam hatinya ia menyayangi bayi kami. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya pada bayi kami saat ia mengusap perutku.

"Kau juga merasa appa sangat menyayangimu, 'kan?" terkaku pada bayiku. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan ke pojok kamar. Kudapati sebuah lukisan yang tertutup kain. Ini juga yang membuatku semakin yakin jika Yesung hyung menyayangi putri kecil kami. Ya, putri. Sebulan yang lalu aku melakukan USG dan Teukie hyung bilang bayiku perempuan. Ah.. Aku jadi ingat Taemin, bocah yang bertemu denganku beberapa bulan lalu ditaman. Ucapannya ternyata benar. Ada untungnya juga memiliki kakak seorang dokter kandungan dan calon kakak ipar seorang dokter ahli darah.

Kutarik kain yang menutupi hasil lukisan Yesung hyung. Setiap ada kesempatan, aku selalu melihatnya secara diam-diam. Aku tak pernah memberitahu Yesung hyung jika aku pernah –sering– melihat lukisannya ini. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin memberitahunya saja.

Kutatap lukisan hasil karya Yesung hyung. Gambaran putri kecil kami dalam imajinasinya. Sepertinya dia terobsesi dengan putri kami. Seluruh fisik Miina –nama panggilan dari Yesung hyung yang ia tulis di pojok bawah lukisan– mirip dengan Yesung hyung. Dari warna rambut, warna kulit, jemari sampai warna mata sebelah kanan. Tapi setidaknya Miina memakai baju baby doll berwarna ungu dan menggendong boneka Winnie The Pooh. Benar-benar kesukaanku. Juga warna mata kirinya, coklat karamel.

Kadang-kadang aku bingung dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengganjal di otakku tentang lukisan Miina. Kenapa Yesung hyung menggambarnya dengan mata yang cacat? Berbeda warna tapi unik. Juga kenapa Miina mengangis sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakangnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ditunjuknya. Yesung hyung tidak melukisnya dengan jelas.

"Serius sekali?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yesung hyung dibelakangku bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku. Ia memelukku dari belakang, kebiasaan yang sangat kusukai. Kusandarkan kepalaku didadanya dan tanganku memeluk tangannya yang yang berada di perutku.

"Cantik sekali," pujiku. Kupandangi terus lukisan Miina.

"Kau lebih canti,k" sahut yesung hyung dengan suara dingin. Mulai lagi dia, selalu seperti ini setiap aku membicarakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bayi kami.

"Kau mau memberinya nama, hyung? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"T,idak tahu, kau saja yang beri nama" jawab yesung hyung tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan kalau seperti ini.

Author P.O.V

Yesung melepas pelukannya dan beranjak ke ranjang. Ryeowook pun mengikuti Yesung tapi naas baginya karena lantai yang licin membuatnya terpeleset hingga perutnya membentur lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Arrrrgghh…" pekik Ryeowook. Ia meremas perutnya yang terasa perih dan melilit. Jika bayi yang dikandung Ryeowook adalah bayi biasa, pasti dia akan mengalami pendarahan. Tapi tidak dengan Miina. Dia bayi vampire, tak ada setetespun darah yang merembes di selakangan Ryeowook.

"Wookie!" kaget Yesung. Ia berbalik dan segera menghampiri Ryeowook. Digendongnya Ryeowook dengan bridal style dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Yesung menata bantal dibelakang Ryeowook untuk bersandar sehingga Ryeowook berbaring dengan posisi setengah duduk. Ia pun menyelimuti Ryeowook sebatas dada dan berbaring miring disamping kiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung cemas. Ia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri kening Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melipat dan melebarkan kakinya lalu meremas perut bawahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mendongak dengan mata sedikit terpejam sambil menggeleng. Diusapnya perutnya yang semakin sakit.

"Sa-khiit sekali, hyunghh.." bisik Ryeowook terbata. Ia tak sanggup berbicara lebih keras lagi. Pikirannya telah terfokus pada rasa sakit diperutnya.

"Kumohon jangan begini.." Yesung mendekap kepala Ryeowook di dadanya sementara tangan kirinya ikut mengusap perut Ryeowook. Dia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Ryeowook sekarang. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah sanggup.

"Ap-appo, hyungghh… aaakkhh" rintih Ryeowook lagi. Ia semakin meremas perutnya karena sakit diperutnya semakin tak terkendali. Butiran airmata membasahi pipi putihnya yang telah memucat.

CKLEK

"Hyung, apa yang terja- WOOKIE HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun panik. Ia dan Sungmin baru saja membuka pintu kamar Yesung tanpa permisi saat mendengar jeritan Ryeowook. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Ryeowook merintih kesakitan. Ia segera berlutut disamping ranjang dan menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun pilu. Ia mengecupi punggung tangan Ryeowook dengan mata memerah.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng sambil mengucapkan kata 'sakit' tanpa suara. Untuk bernafas saja rasanya sulit. Apalagi berbicara. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung seakan ingin membunuhnya. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga Wookie jadi seperti ini? Kau memang tak pernah becus menjaga Wookie!" teriaknya geram.

"Cukup, Kyu~!" lerai Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan kesisi kiri ranjang tempat Yesung berbaring.

Yesung segera bangun dan menghampiri Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja ia berlutut di depan Sungmin. Yesung menunduk sambil memegangi kedua kaki Sungmin.

"Tolong aku, Min. Beritahu aku.." pinta Yesung memelas. Butiran airmata ikut menemani permohonannya pada Sungmin.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun, hyung!" suruh Sungmin. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan mencengkeram bahu Yesung namun Yesung tetap diam. Ia tak mau bangun.

"Beritahu aku, Min! Beritahuu.."

Sungmin ikut berlutut di depan Yesung dan memeluknya erat-erat. 'Sakit sekali hyung, saat melihatmu menangis tapi bukan untukku,' jerit hati Sungmin. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hyung. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu. Kumohon jangan paksa aku," ungkap Sungmin akhirnya.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu tercengang mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tak terkecuali Ryeowook namun ia hanya bisa semakin merintih dan menangis.

"Kau hanya perlu menggigitnya, hyung. Kenapa kau mempersulit sesuatu yang mudah?" sambung Sungmin. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak menentu. Kepalanya mendongak agar butiran airmata tak menetes dari mata hitamnya.

"Min, maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Cintamu ataupun argumenmu, aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya," ucap Yesung. Ia melepas pelukan Sungmin dan menangkup pipi Sungmin yang terasa panas. Ditatapnya black pearl Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak ingin orang yang aku cintai menjadi vampire. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku yang dulunya adalah manusia biasa harus menjadi vampire. Meminum darah yang terlihat menjijikkan. Berbau amis dan anyir. Membunuh orang-orang yang kau sayangi." Yesung mengusap pipi Sungmin yang kini telah basah oleh airmata. "Kau tak tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalahku saat teringat saudara-saudaraku yang kubunuh. Saat teringat orang yang kucintai mati ditanganku sendiri. Kau tak tahu jika setiap hari aku sulit terlelap karena aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Memimpikan orang-orang yang kucabut nyawanya. Itu sakit, Min. Aku tak ingin Wookie mengalaminya."

"Hiks…aku tahu.. aku tahu, hyung.."

"Kau tidak tahu, Min. Karena kau adalah vampire darah murni. Sejak lahir kau telah tercipta sebagai vampire. Tapi aku tidak. Jebal, Min, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, beritahu aku!" ucap Yesung lagi.

'Kenapa kau selalu berkorban untuk orang lain, hyung? Kenapa tak memikirkan dirimu sendiri?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Ia menyerah sekarang. Ia akan memberitahu Yesung.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Satu cara yang tersisa jika kau ingin Ryeowook tetap hidup," kata Sungmin. Ia memberi jeda dalam ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Gantikanlah kematiannya," ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

**TBC**

Makasih banget buat seluruh chingudeul yang sudah membaca dan me-review ff ini. Saia minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu. Dan sekali lagi maafkan saia jika masih banyak typo bertebaran di sana-sini. Maklum, saia hanya manusia biasa #slap

Annyeong ^-^**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Semua yang ada diruangan itu lagi-lagi tercekat. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah selama ini tak pernah mengerti perasaan Yesung. Yang selalu ia lakukan pada Yesung hanya mengumpatnya, membencinya, kesal padanya, juga mencintai istri pemuda tampan itu. Bahkan kadang ia juga berpikiran untuk merebut Ryeowook dari Yesung.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Ryeowook menggeleng kuat. Ia tak mau Yesung mati. Ia tak ingin karena keegoisannya mempertahankan Miina membuat Yesung harus lenyap. Dia yang akan menanggung semuanya karena dialah yang memaksa untuk mempertahankan Miina.

"Tidak.. akkhhu tidak mauu… jangannnhh!" Tangisan Ryeowook makin menjadi-jadi.

Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook. Dia tersenyum miris. 'Mana yang sakit, sayang? Perutmu atau hatimu?' tanya Yesung dalam hati. Ia kembali naik ke ranjang dan berbaring miring disamping Ryeowook. Menangkup pipi Ryeowook yang terus menggeleng.

"Sakitkah, sayang?" tanya Yesung. Ia membelai rambut Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum kecil menyadari airmatanya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Seharusnya dia tidak menangis. Dia harus kuat untuk Ryeowook, untuk Miina. Seharusnya dia terlihat tegar dihadapan Ryeowook. Tapi kenapa terasa begitu sulit? 'Inilah rasanya saat aku tahu kau akan mati setelah melahirkan Miina, Wookie. Sakit sekali 'kan hatimu saat tahu orang yang kau cintai akan mati?' tanya Yesung lagi dalam hati.

Ryeowook kembali menggeleng. Bukan karena ia tak merasakan sakit –karena yang terasa adalah yang sebaliknya, sangat-sangat sakit. Baik hati maupun perutnya– tapi ia menggeleng untuk melarang Yesung. Melarang Yesung untuk menggantikan kematiannya. Seperti ada yang menggerogoti hati Ryeowook sampai berlubang.

"Ja-jangan…jebal…jangan lakhhuu..AKKH…jangan lakukan it…ughhh..jangan, hyung! Hahh..hahhh…hahh.."

Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Ryeowook sekali lagi, lalu melepaskannya. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang telah jatuh terduduk sedari tadi. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak dapat menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh kepelukan Kyuhyun dan menangis tersedu-sedu di dada putra mantan tunangannya itu.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan membelai rambut vampire darah murni itu. Ia tahu perasaan Sungmin karena ia pun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Rasa cinta pada seseorang yang telah termiliki. Tapi Kyuhyun sadar rasa cintanya pada Ryeowook belum ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa cinta Sungmin terhadap Yesung.

Sungmin mencintai Yesung tanpa mengenal batasan waktu. Ratusan tahun dihatinya hanya terpatri nama Yesung. Cintanya tulus tanpa menuntut balas.

"Ssst… uljima, hyung.. Menjadi dirimu pasti sangat terasa sulit," ucap Kyuhyun mengerti. Ya, sulit. Bernapas pun terasa sulit saat kita mencintai orang yang tak bisa kita miliki. Seperti telah mencapai akhir tanpa permulaan.

"Aku benci jatuh cinta, Kyu~! Cinta itu sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana cara menghapusnya, Kyu? Hapuskan rasa ini!" racau Sungmin. Ia memukul-mukul dada kyuhyun, meluapkan emosinya.

Kyuhyun segera mengajak Sungmin untuk keluar dari kamar. Entah kenapa ia malah lebih memilih menenangkan Sungmin daripada menemani Ryeowook yang tengah merintih kesakitan di atas ranjangnya.

Kini tinggal Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berada di dalam kamar. Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya agar tidak terus-menerus meremas perutnya. Itu hanya akan menyakiti perut Ryeowook sementara tangan kanan Yesung tetap membelai rambut Ryeowook yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Bukankah cinta itu menyakitkan? Tapi kenapa kau tetap mencintaiku?" tanya Yesung. Ia bertanya dengan polosnya. Berusaha lupa jika Ryeowook sedang meregang nyawa. Berjuang mempertahankan kesadarannya yang kian menipis.

"Bu…kankah kau…ugghhh…juggha…begi..tu? hahh..hahh.."

"Ne, karena selamanya Kim Ryeowook hanya milik Kim Yesung. Hanya Kim Yesung! Jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Sekalipun aku pergi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dengan caraku sendiri. Karena akulah hatimu."

Ryeowook kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Yesung mati demi dirinya dan demi Miina. 'Inikah rasanya saat kau tahu aku akan mati setelah melahirkan Miina, hyung? Ya, sekarang aku telah merasakannya, hyung. Sakit sekali mengetahui orang yang kucintai akan mati karena keegoisanku,' rintih batin Ryeowook. Seperti ada puluhan batu menekan dadamu. Sesak dan hampa.

"Please don't go.." bisik Ryeowook teramat pelan namun Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya.

_Bukankah aku tak pernah bisa melarangmu, Wookie? Tapi kenapa kau selalu mencoba untuk melarangku?_

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kukatakan, aku akan selalu berada disisimu dengan caraku sendiri." Dibelainya perut Ryeowook seakan mengatakan, 'aku bersamamu lewat keturunanku'. Kepala Yesung turun ke perut Ryeowook dan mengecupnya penuh kasih. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung mengecup perut Ryeowook sejak namja cantik itu mengandung Miina. Yesung dapat merasakan tendangan kuat dari Miina. 'Benar-benar anak vampire,' pikir Yesung karena kehiperaktifan anaknya itu.

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook. Merasakan ciuman yang dalam, menyakitkan dan menyesakkan serta merasakan asinnya airmata Ryeowook. Like a good-bye kiss. Ciuman perpisahan itu menyayat hati.

Yesung melepas tautan bibirnya dan berbisik di telinga Ryeowook. "Namanya Kim Miyu. Bulan yang indah. Karena warna kulitnya akan sewarna dengan bulan. Tapi ada arti lain dalam nama itu. Kau harus sudah tahu artinya saat aku kembali."

'Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, hyung,' pikir Ryeowook. "Hyu…. AARRRGGGHHH…." teriak Ryeowook. Perutnya terasa semakin sakit dan mulas. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya secara paksa. Ia meremas sprei dengan semakin kencang. Ryeowook mengatur napasnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk duduk tapi sebelum ia berhasil duduk, tubuhnya kembali terhempas karena tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

"Nnhh…Sakit, HYUNGGG…!" teriak Ryeowook memekakkan telinga. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera masuk ke kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Yesung terlihat tenang dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Ia mengecup kening Ryeowook sekilas kemudian turun dari ranjang. Lalu ia membuka laci meja kecil di dekat ranjangnya dan mengambil dua buah benda dari dalam laci tersebut. Sebuah pistol kecil dan…

…peluru perak. Senjata pemusnah vampire.

Semua yang melihat segera membelalakkan matanya –kecuali Yesung–. Namun dari semuanya, Kyuhyun-lah yang paling syok. Karena senjata itu…

…milik Kyuhyun.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk membunuhku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tak percaya. "Da-darimana kau dapatkan benda benda itu, Paman?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Simple. Aku tak pernah mempercayai sainganku. Jadi kugeledah kamarmu," jawab Yesung. Ya, saingan. Karena Yesung tahu Kyuhyun juga mencintai Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu. Pistol dan peluru perak itu ia dapatkan dari Kangin. Dialah yang memaksa Kangin agar mau mencarikannya peluru perak itu. Agar kyuhyun bisa membunuh Yesung jika vampire itu tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Janji agar Ryeowook tetap hidup. Dan Kangin pun dengan terpaksa menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Ja-jadi peluru perak itu milikmu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Ia membekap mulutnya. Terkejut karena Kyuhyun memiliki benda yang dapat memusnahkan kaumnya. Kaum vampire.

"Maaf…" lirih Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kyuhyun mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook.

"ASTAGA WOOKIE!" teriak seorang namja cantik berambut blonde dari depan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Ia baru saja datang bersama kekasihnya karena perasaannya tidak enak sedari tadi malam. Ternyata adiknya tengah meregang nyawa tanpa ia ketahui.

Leeteuk segera berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan Kangin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menjauh dari Ryeowook agar Leeteuk bisa memeriksanya.

Leeteuk mengusap kening Ryeowook dan menghitung denyut nadinya. "Wookie, gwaenchana?"

"Sa-kit…eeerrrggghhh…" rintih Ryeowook. Ia melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal saat perutnya terasa semakin berdenyut.

Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ryeowook itu lak-laki. Dia harus melahirkan secara caesar!" tekan Leeteuk.

"Itu tidak mungkin, hyung! Jarak antara rumah sakit dan hutan ini memakan waktu lebih dari setengah hari. Ryeowook tak akan bisa bertahan selama itu," terang Kangin. Ia pun terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan calon adik iparnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kumohon kuatlah, Wookie…hiks…" pinta Leeteuk mengiba. Airmatanya pecah mengetahui tak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan adik semata wayangnya.

"H-hyung…" panggil sungmin hati-hati.

Leeteuk menoleh pada Sungmin. Namja cantik yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu ini saat ia mengunjungi Ryeowook. "Umm~?"

"Aku punya satu cara agar bayi Ryeowook bisa lahir," ucap Sungmin namun dengan nada tak yakin.

"Bagaimana, Min..?" tanya Yesung tanpa menoleh. Ia terlihat begitu tenang seperti orang yang putus asa. Yesung memasukkan peluru peraknya kedalam pistol lalu memasukkan pistol berisi peluru perak itu ke dalam saku jas hitam panjangnya.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya. Ia berusaha melupakan perihal tentang pengorbanan Yesung. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan keturunan Yesung. Keturunan orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Huft…turuti perintahku! Yesung hyung, ambil bajan dan isi dengan air hangat, lalu bawa kemari! Kyunnie, cari air kelapa dan campur dengan darah manusia, sekarang!" suruh Sungmin. Ia mendekati Ryeowook dan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sungmin berbisik di telinga Ryeowook. "Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Wookie? Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Kau yang harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan bayimu!" ucap Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Sungmin. Selama ini Sungmin selalu baik padanya. Bahkan walaupun sungmin mencintai Yesung, Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun mencelakakannya. Dia malah selalu memanjakan Ryeowook. Jadi Ryeowook tak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera menuruti perintah Sungmin. Untuk saat ini mereka harus melupakan perselisihan serta persaingan dan saling membantu menyelamatkan Ryeowook dan bayinya.

"Kau bawa alat-alat persalinan, hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.." jawab Leeteuk. Ia kembali menengok kangin. "Bisa kau ambilkan tas kerjaku di mobilmu, Kangin?" tanya Leeteuk.

Tanpa menjawab, Kangin segera bergegas mengambil alat alat yang Leeteuk butuhkan di mobilnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari mansion.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga namja tampan itu pun kembali. Yesung menaruh bajan berisi air hangat yang ia bawa ke tepi ranjang dan sungmin menerima air kelapa bercampur darah dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun menerima tas kerjanya dari Kangin.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"cara yang kuusulkan adalah…

…merubah gender Ryeowook menjadi yeoja untuk sementara," ucap Sungmin sangsi. Lima pasang mata menatap tajam kearah Sungmin tak terkecuali Ryeowook. "Oh ayolah… jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu! Kalian membuat nyaliku ciut.." ucap Sungmin sedikit merajuk.

"Wookie, bolehkah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Un-tuk Mi..yu..ngghh..hahhh..hahh.." ucap Ryeowook menyetujui.

Sungmin menarik senyum tipis dibibirnya. "Doakan aku tak lupa manteranya," pintanya yang malah mendapatkan pelototan dari orang-orang dihadapannya seakan berkata, awas-kalau-kau-melakukan-malpraktek-pada-Ryeowook-! Sungmin bergidik ngeri kemudian memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggumamkan manteranya.

Setelah selesai membaca manteranya, Sungmin membuka matanya dan meminta Ryeowook untuk meminum air kelapa bercampur darah yang ia pegang. Awalnya Ryeowook sempat ragu namun tatapan Sungmin memberikan kepercayaan untuknya. Ryeowook secara perlahan meneguk air itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ryeowook merasakan ada hal aneh dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit diperutnya menjalar ke selakangan, anus dan organ intimnya. Kakinya kebas. Organ intimnya terasa panas, perih dan seperti tercabik serta berdenyut mengerut dan melebar. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya begitu erat sekan menyalurkan rasa sakitnya sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas bantal.

Ryeowook merasa organ intimnya seperti robek dan mengalirkan cairan lengket yang cukup banyak. Perihnya tak terkira. "ARRRGGHH… MINN..HYUUUNGG!" tanpa sadar Ryeowook membuka kakinya yang telah terlipat semakin lebar dan memejamkan mata coklat karamelnya erat-erat.

"Sungmin…" panggil Leeteuk cemas.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia berpindah ke depan ranjang lalu kepalanya masuk ke dalam selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh Ryeowook. Ia melepas underwear Ryeowook yang telah basah dan mengecek bagian privat pemuda berambut coklat tua itu. Kepalanya kembali menyembul dari balik selimut setelah memastikan semuanya teratasi.

"Tugasku selesai, hyung. Sekarang giliranmu!" ucap Sungmin yang membuktikan jika gender Ryeowook telah berubah untuk sementara.

"Ayo keluar, Kyu!" ajak Kangin pada Kyuhyun agar mereka tak mengganggu jalannya persalinan.

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat enggan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa menemani Wookie, Kyu. Aku mengijinkanmu," kata Yesung. Ia menghampiri Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya. "Min, ikut aku!" ajak Yesung.

"H-hyung…hahhh..hahh.." panggil Ryeowook terbata. Ia tak ingin Yesung pergi. Ia takut Yesung tak akan kembali.

Yesung tersenyum kecil menatap Ryeowook. "Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, Wookie. Semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi," ucap Yesung menenangkan. Entah apa arti ucapannya yang mengatakan semuanya akan berakhir. Yesung menarik Sungmin keluar kamar. Kangin pun ikut keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar dan menunggu di luar.

Ryeowook kembali menangis. Bukan hanya karena rasa mulas di perutnya yang kian menjadi-jadi namun juga karena Yesung tak berada disampingnya. Tidak menemani persalinannya. Ia bisa melihat kebohongan dari mata Yesung. Yesung tak akan kembali untuknya.

"Akh…" ringis Ryeowook saat sesuatu menekan daerah perineumnya (daerah antara vagina dan anus).

Leeteuk dengan sigap berpindah ke hadapan Ryeowook dan berlutut diantara kaki namja –yeoja– yang mengangkang itu. Ia membuka selimut Ryeowook untuk mempermudahnya melakukan proses persalinan.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya saat melihat organ intim Ryeowook yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Ia dapat melihat kejantanan Ryeowook yang telah berubah menjadi vagina yang serviks-nya telah membuka cukup lebar.

Leeteuk tak punya waktu untuk terkejut dengan gender adiknya yang telah berubah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya mematung di tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu? Singkap bajunya dan genggam kedua tangannya ke samping kepalanya!" bentak Leeteuk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Ryeowook. "Gigit, sayang!" suruhnya. Sapu tangan berguna untuk meredam teriakan Ryeowook yang pasti akan sangat keras ketika bayinya mulai berkontraksi dan menekan perut Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun menuruti perintah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun pun juga mematuhi perintah Leeteuk. Ia menyingkap baju hamil Ryeowook sebatas dada sehingga perut buncitnya terlihat. Ia duduk disebelah Ryeowook dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook, lalu memindahkannya di kedua sisi kepala Ryeowook.

Leeteuk menunduk dan mengukur pembukaan Ryeowook dengan cara memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vagina gadis(?) bermata coklat karamel itu yang telah penuh dengan cairan licin berwarna keruh serta bercampur darah. "Oh God… pembukaan delapan dan ketuban sudah pecah," gumamnya.

"Apa bayinya baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang terus meringis kesakitan dan hampir menutup matanya. "Jangan tutup matamu, hyu–noona! Kau harus tetap sadar," ucap Kyuhyun memaksa. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Ryeowook tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalannya persalinan.

"Sa..kiittt..Kyu~…" keluh Ryeowook.

"Tidak…ini buruk.." ucap Leeteuk syok.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mewakili Ryeowook.

"Ba-bayinya sungsang, Kyu! Akan sangat berbahaya jika melahirkan bayi sungsang secara normal. Apalagi ini anak pertama, panggul Ryeowook belum cukup besar untuk mendorong bayinya keluar. Resiko cedera bayi akan semakin besar. Bisa saja leher bayi ini tercekik tali pusatnya. Dia bisa mengalami kerusakan otak karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen saat persalinan," jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Hyung, berusahalah! Kau dokter yang hebat. Bayi Wookie bukan bayi biasa, hyung, dia setengah vampire. Dia pasti kuat, jangan khawatir dan tetap fokus," ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan walau tak bisa ia pungkiri ia juga khawatir.

"Bukan masalah hebat atau tidaknya aku sebagai dokter, Kyu. Tapi.."

"Lakukan saja, hyung!" potong Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk pasrah. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan adik dan keponakannya. Hanya Ryeowook satu-satunya keluarganya. Leeteuk kembali mengukur pembukaan Ryeowook. "Pembukaan sepuluh. Mulai keluarkan bayimu, Wookie!"

Ryeowook merasakan orgam intimnya seperti dibelah dengan pedang sampai ke anus dan sesuatu terus menekan perutnya. Dengan refleks ia mengejan saat bayinya berkontraksi.

"Nnnnhhh….!" Tubuh Ryeowook melengkung berusaha mendorong bayinya untuk keluar. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun setiap tubuhnya melengkung dan mengejan. Tubuh Ryeowook terhempas secara kasar ke ranjang setelah ia mengejan.

"Terus dorong, Wookie!" perintah Leeteuk. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut Ryeowook. Ia dapat melihat kaki kiri bayi Ryeowook yang mulai keluar. 'Pucat sekali warna kulitnya,' batin Leeteuk.

Ryeowook menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai menghembuskannya dari mulut. Ia kembali mengejan dan otomatis tubuhnya kembali berusaha untuk terduduk bangun namun selalu gagal. Ia kembali lagi terhempas ke tempat tidur.

"Nggghhh…" ejan Ryeowook. Ia berjuang untuk kehidupan Miyu. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Leeteuk terus membimbing Ryeowook agar terus mengejan. Secara perlahan tubuh bayi Ryeowook berputar dan keluar dari rahim ibunya. Berawal dari kaki kiri, lalu berputar untuk mengoptimalkan posisinya kemudian alat kelamin dan kaki kanan menyusul keluar. Setelah kedua kaki keluar, perut pun ikut keluar bersama pangkal tali pusat.

Bayi Ryeowook kembali berputar untuk mempermudahkan lengannya keluar. Dia melakukan rotasi penuh untuk mengeluarkan lengan kirinya. Leeteuk tersenyum bangga pada bayi Ryeowook. Keponakannya benar-benar berjuang dengan sangat keras untuk lahir ke dunia. Ia membantu ibunya yang terus mengejan untuk mendorongnya keluar.

"Bagus, Wookie! Tinggal kepalanya, terus berusaha, sayang!"

Tubuh Ryeowook kembali kebas. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Matanya mulai terpejam.

Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Ryeowook agar ia tetap sadar. "Jangan menyerah, noona! Akan sia-sia perjuanganmu mempertahankan bayimu jika kau menyerah sekarang! Jika kau menyerah, kenapa tidak menggugurkannya saja sejak awal?" gertaknya agar Ryeowook tetap berusaha. Walau begitu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat takut sekarang. Saat bayi Ryeowook menangis yang menandakan bayi itu lahir, Ryeowook akan kehilangan nyawanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyung, untuk apa mengajakku ke loteng?" tanya Sungmin. Kini ia sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang kecil seperti untuk anak-anak bersprei ungu yang berada di loteng. Sepertinya loteng itu diubah Ryeowook menjadi kamar bernuansa ungu untuk putrinya kelak. Loteng itu tepat berada di atas kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Hanya kamar YeWook-lah yang memiliki loteng karena ruangan ruangan lain di mansion itu beratap datar.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil pistol yang telah berisi 1 peluru perak dari saku jas hitam panjangnya lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Tolong lenyapkan aku, Min.." pinta Yesung. Ia tidak menggunakan kata "bunuh" karena ia sebenarnya memang telah mati saat Demeter menggigitnya sehingga bertransformasi menjadi vampire. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan di mata obsidian Yesung.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Sarang Cham Apeuda_

_Author: Jenny Kim_

_Disclaimer: YeWook bukan punya saya TT_TT_

_Warnings: typo(s), Boys Love, MPREG, etc._

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Ia menolak menerima pistol dari Yesung. "Kau gila, hyung!" bentaknya. Ia bangun dari ranjang dan beranjak pergi namun Yesung ikut berdiri dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau ingin menghapus rasamu 'kan, Min?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin tetap memunggungi Yesung. Ia menunduk dan membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya agar Yesung tidak mendengar isakannya. 'Kenapa harus aku, hyung? Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup membunuh orang yang kucintai?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Yesung menatap iba pada Sungmin. Ia tahu Sungmin menangis lewat bahunya yang bergetar hebat. Ia merasa sangat egois namun hanya Sungmin-lah satu-atunya orang yang ia percaya untuk melenyapkannya sekarang. Yesung membalik tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin.

"Tatap aku, Min.." pinta Yesung. Ia menggenggamkan pistolnya ke tangan kanan Sungmin. Mengarahkan jari telunjuk sungmin ke bagian pelatuk, lalu menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dengan tangan kiri Yesung dan menempelkannya ke dada kiri Yesung.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi terus menatap ke bawah kini menatap Yesung saat tangan kanan namja bersuara indah itu mengusap pipi kirinya.

"Kumohon… bohongi aku sekali saja! Katakan kau mencintaiku… sekali saja kumohon kau membohongi hatiku, hyung…" pinta Sungmin mengiba. Airmatanya yang beku kini mencair dan merangkak lurus menciptakan anak sungai dipipinya yang memerah. Airmata yang menggenang membuat penglihatannya mengabur.

Yesung menggeleng masih dengan senyum tulusnya. Ia mengecup satu per satu kelopak mata Sungmin agar vampire darah murni itu menutup matanya. Yesung mendorong tengkuk Sungmin mendekat dan membuatnya lebih mendongak padanya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plum Sungmin.

_Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, Min… Kata cintaku seutuhnya telah termiliki oleh Wookie._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook berusaha lagi mengumpulkan tenaganya. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulutnya membuatnya tak bisa berteriak. Perutnya terasa berdenyut-denyut lagi.

"Nnggggghhhhh….!"

Leeteuk menangkap bayi Ryeowook yang menangis keras dan memotong tali pusatnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengangkat bayi yang masih berlumurah darah itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Bau darah bisa membuatnya hilang kendali. Buru-buru kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi perempuan Ryeowook. Ia menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam. "Bayimu sudah lahir, noona. Noona? WOOKIE!"

"Wookie, coba lihat, bayimu sangat cantik," ucap Leeteuk ceria namun senyum bahagianya sirna saat melihat Ryeowook yang telah memejamkan matanya.

"Wookie.." lirih Kyuhyun tak kalah syok. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke atas philtrum Ryeowook untuk merasakan napas hangatnya namun Ryeowook sama sekali tak bernapas.

"WOOKIE! BANGUN! Kau bisa dengar aku, 'kan? BANGUN!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ryeowook namun ibu muda itu sama sekali tak bergerak.

Kangin yang sejak tadi ada di balik pintu segera masuk ke dalam kamar begitu mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Leeteuk yang mematung sambil menggendong bayi yang masih berlumuran darah dan Kyuhyun yang berteriak kalut sembari mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ryeowook. 'Darah bayi itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun hilang kendali..' pikir Kangin. Ia dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Cari Jongwoon hyung dan Sungmin!" perintah Kangin. Ia melakukan _Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation_ pada Ryeowook setelah memastikan jika Ryeowook benar-benar tak sadarkan diri dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia hanya punya waktu 3 sampai 4 menit untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Ryeowook karena jika lebih, Ryeowook tak akan bisa tertolong.

Kyuhyun segera berlari dengan panik mencari Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Jangan berdiam diri disitu saja, Teukie! Cepat mandikan bayinya dan berikan Wookie suntikan _syntometrin_ di pahanya, lalu keluarkan plasentanya!" bentak Kangin. Leeteuk seakan tersadar dari rasa syoknya dan segera mengikuti perintah Kangin.

"Kumohon berdetaklah…" pinta Kangin memelas pada jantung Ryeowook. Ia terus menekan dada Ryeowook agar jantungnya kembali berdetak.

"tidak… 1 menit lagi.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"ARRGGHHH…! SIAL! DIMANA MEREKA?" geramku kesal. Kutinju dinding didepanku tanpa peduli hal itu bisa melukai tanganku atau tidak. Aku telah mencari Paman dan Minnie Hyung ke semua ruang di mansion ini tapi tak sekalipun aku menemukan kedua sosok itu. Wookie, aku harus mencari mereka dimana?

_Kyunnie~ ayo kita ke loteng! Aku ingin menbuat kamar untuk bayiku disana!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan tentang Wookie berkelebat di pikiranku. Disanakah?

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju ke loteng. Ya, hanya tempat itu yang belum kudatangi. Dengan tergesa kunaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang telah termakan usia itu.

Tanpa sengaja aku terpeleset dan terjatuh dari tangga jika saja tidak berpegangan pada tembok disampingku. Aku terjatuh karena mendengar suara tembakan. Oh tidak… jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat aku bangun dan segera berlari. Tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi aku sampai ke loteng.

Author P.O.V

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa sampai ke loteng. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat sosok itu telah musnah. Menyisakan abu dan jerit pilu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kangin meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya diatas punggung tangan kanannya yang tengah bersiap menekan dada Ryeowook. Ia menjaga sikunya agar tetap lurus dan posisi bahunya tepat diatas tangannya.

Kangin menekan dada Ryeowook sekitar 4-5,5 cm. Dengan kuat dan cepat ia berikan dua tekanan tiap detik atau sekitar 100 tekanan tiap menit. Setelah 30 tekanan, Kangin membuka jalan udara di mulut Ryeowook. Mendongakkan kepala Ryeowook, lalu menjepit hidungnya kemudian memberikan nafas buatan lewat mulutnya. Kangin terus mengulang beberapa kali kegiatan tersebut. Berharap jantung Ryeowook kembali berdetak.

"Hahh…hahh…" tiba-tiba Ryeowook sadar sambil menarik napas tak menentu dari mulutnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna.

Kangin segera menghentikan pemberian CPR-nya dan segera mengecek denyut jantung Ryeowook.

"Syukurlah kau sadar, Wookie. Kau membuatku takut!" ucap Leeteuk bernapas lega. Ia telah selesai membersihkan tubuh bayi Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan plasenta dari perut Ryeowook serta tak lupa juga membenahi pakaian Ryeowook.

"Bernafas secara perlahan, Wookie! Pelan-pelan dan jangan terburu-buru!" tutur Kangin. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook agar calon adik iparnya itu bisa tenang.

Ryeowook mengernyit sakit. Ia mencengkeram baju hamilnya di bagian selakangnya namun pikirannya tidak tertuju pada rasa sakit itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Yesung. Dia tetap hidup berarti Yesung…

"Wookie, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk cemas. Ia menaruh bayi dalam gendongannya di sebelah Ryeowook dan kembali mengecek organ intim Ryeowook. Vagina Ryeowook sedang dalam proses berubah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Nnnhh…Ye…sung…hyung…hahh..hahh.." panggil Ryeowook yang seakan melihat Yesung tengah mengecup keningnya kemudian secara perlahan menghilang bersama angin. Kepala Ryeowook berdenyut sakit. Ia pun tak tahan untuk tak memejamkan matanya lagi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan namja didepannya yang terus berusaha menghancurkan segala benda yang ada di loteng. Dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh kalut itu lalu menggosok punggungnya dengan penuh rasa kasih.

"Tenanglah…Kau tidak sendirian..!" bisik Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Namja itu terus berontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia dorong dada Kyuhyun berulang kali agar melepaskan pelukannya namun Kyuhyun tetap tak peduli. Ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepas, Kyu! Aku mau mati! Aku telah membunuhnya, Kyu. AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Sungmin.

Ingatan Sungmin terus kembali disaat ia mendapatkan ciuman dari Yesung. Ciuman yang benar-benar menusuk jantungnya. Ia mengira Yesung menciumnya karena Yesung akan mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya namun nyatanya tidak. Ciuman itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian. Sungmin yang hanyut dalam ciuman Yesung jadi tidak menyadari jika tangan Yesung menekan jari telunjuknya sehingga secara tidak langsung Sungmin menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia pegang.

Peluru perak itu tepat melubangi jantung Yesung. Membakar tubuhnya secara perlahan dari ujung kaki dan terus merambat naik. Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin menjauh darinya agar Sungmin tidak ikut terbakar.

Sugmin hanya dapat mematung dengan airmata yang terus deras mengalir di matanya menyaksikan Yesung yang terbakar.

Yesung tersenyum tulus walau airmatanya juga ikut mengalir. Ia seakan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali meskipun tubuhnya terbakar api.

"Maaf, Min… aku tidak bisa membohongimu. Selamanya yang kucintai hanya Wookie. My precious."

Dan dengan kalimat itulah akhirnya tubuh Yesung seutuhnya terbakar dan menjadi abu. Tepat di depan mata Sungmin.

"Aku membunuhnya, Kyunnie. Aku membunuhnya.." Sungmin jatuh terduduk dengan pipi yang basah.

Kyuhyun berlutut dan mendekap kepala Sungmin di dadanya. "Sudah, hyung… Jangan menangis lagi!" pintanya. Ia membelai lembut kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mencengkeram erat dada Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintainya, Kyu… Aku sangat mencintainya.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hujan deras membasahi Vampire Forest di siang itu. Langit yang seakan ikut menangis merasakan kepedihan cinta pasangan beda latar belakang itu. Si vampire Yesung dengan si manusia biasa Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook. Ia baru saja mengantar Sungmin ke kamarnya dan membiarkan namja cantik itu menangis sepuasnya di kamarnya karena ia tidak berhasil membuat Sungmin berhenti menangis. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut menatap putri Ryeowook yang terus rewel dalam gendongan Leeteuk. Pasangan KangTeuk itu terlihat begitu kalang kabut karena keponakan mereka tak mau berhenti menangis dan tidak mau juga meminum susu formula dalam botol dot bayi yang telah Leeteuk buatkan.

'Kau mengerti ya jika kaulah penyebab kepergian ayahmu?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati pada bayi Ryeowook. Seakan mengintimidasinya dengan pertanyaan polos namun menusuk.

Kyuhyun mengambil bayi berkulit pucat itu dari gendongan Leeteuk, lalu menggendongnya. Dengan sigap ia membuang susu dalam botol dot itu dan menyisakan setengahnya kemudian mencampurnya dengan darah. Bayi itu tiba-tiba berhenti menangis namun masih terisak kecil. Persis seperti isakan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memandangi dengan cermat bayi perempuan dalam gendongannya itu. Matanya belum terbuka sempurna karena ia baru saja lahir. Perlu waktu sekitar 3-4 minggu agar bayi itu dapat memamerkan mata indahnya dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menatap bibir putri kecil Ryeowook yang maju kedepan seolah merajuk dengan mata dan pipi yang basah.

'Kau seperti ibumu yang sedang merajuk jika seperti ini. Bukankah itu sangat manis? Meskipun wajahmu bagai duplikat ayahmu. Kau ingin menunjukkan jika kau adalah anaknya, ya?' batin Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mengarahkan dot yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya pada mulut bocah kecil dalam perlindungannya itu dan segera dikulum dengan rakus oleh si kecil.

'Bukankah kita sama? Sama-sama setengah vampire, tapi kenapa kau lebih beruntung daripada aku? Kau masih memiliki ibumu. Tapi aku? Aku sendiri..' sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat-kalimatnya dari dalam hati.

"Wah…dia nurut padamu, ya, Kyu? Aku tidak tahu kalau harus mencampurkan susu formula keponakanku dengan darah dulu. Aku lupa dia bukan manusia biasa," ucap Leeteuk. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya bersamaan dengan mencari-cari sosok ayah dari keponakannya.

"Jongwoon mana, ya?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin segera menarik kepala Leeteuk ke dalam dadanya. Tak mengertikah Leeteuk jika Ryeowook tetap hidup maka Yesung telah mengorbankan dirinya? Meski panik ketika melakukan CPR pada Ryeowook, Kangin masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika ada suara tembakan dari atas atap kamar Ryeowook.

Leeteuk hanya mendongak menatap Kangin dengan kedipan innocent-nya. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan kedewasaan. Persis seperti Ryeowook ketika masih mengandung anaknya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke tepi ranjang Ryeowook dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dibelainya pipi kiri Ryeowook sementara tangan kirinya masih tetap menggendong bayi Ryeowook.

"Semua telah berakhir. Dia telah pergi," ucap Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan kelopak mata Ryeowook yang kembali terbuka.

Ryeowook manangis dalam hati. Inikah sambutan yang ia terima setelah bangun dari pingsannya? Bukan ucapan selamat karena ia telah berhasil melewati masa sulitnya melahirkan Miyu namun ucapan yang begitu menohok jantungnya. Mereka telah pergi. Yesung-nya tak akan kembali. Ayah dari anaknya telah tiada.

Walau dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergetar, Ryeowook tetap tersenyum dan tidak menangis. Ia tahu Yesung sangat tidak suka airmata kesedihannya. Karena itulah Ryeowook terus berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum meski hatinya remuk.

Ryeowook berusaha duduk dengan bantuan Leeteuk yang kini telah mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang hanya seorang kakak malah tidak dapat menahan airmatanya untuk tak jatuh. Perasaannya terlalu lembut dan sensitif untuk tidak meneteskan airmata melihat kenyataan adiknya kehilangan suaminya dihari kelahiran buah cinta mereka. Cinta itu…pengorbanan, ya?

Ryeowook menggendong buah cintanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Dibelainya dengan lembut pipi pucat bayinya. Seakan merasakan kepedihan ibunya, bayi mungil itu pun kembali menangis meraung-raung. Setetes airmata Ryeowook akhirnya jatuh tanpa bisa tertahan. Membasahi hidung putrinya yang juga menangis.

'Hyung, Miyu persis seperti yang kau lukiskan. Rambut hitam, bibir tipis pucat, kulit pucat, juga jemari yang terlalu mungil. Tapi isakannya sama sepertiku, kau pasti sudah tahu, ya? Apa… apa matanya juga seperti yang kau gambarkan?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

'Inikah alasan kau (dengan terpaksa) membiarkanku mempertahankannya? Karena kau pernah melihat rupanya dan mendengar isakannya. Iya, 'kan? Pasti sulit berusaha membencinya ketika kau mendengar isakannya yang begitu mirip dengan isakan orang yang kau cintai. Kau pasti menderita ya, hyung?' Ryeowook kembali bertanya dalam hati.

"Kim Miyu, anakku sayang… kau juga merasa kehilangan appa, neee~? Berhentilah menangis karena kau masih memiliki umma. Kau tidak akan sendirian.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sungmin memeluk lututnya yang menekuk. Ia berdiam diri di ranjangnya. Ia tak beranjak sedikit pun hanya untuk sekedar menyalakan lilin meski hari sudah gelap. Ia menangis dalam diam. Bahkan ia tidak peduli pada kerongkongannya yang terasa kering karena ia belum meminum darah setetes pun.

Ia tetep tak bergeming walau seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya sambil membawa segelas darah segar di tangannya. Namja tampan itu menyalakan lilin dan menghampiri Sungmin, lalu menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Hyung, kau belum minum darah sejak tadi pagi. Minumlah, tidak baik mengurung diri terus di kamar," tutur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tetap diam dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan jengkel. "Hyung, minumlah!"

Sungmin tetap tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebal. "Benar-benar, ya?" ucapnya. Ia meminum darah yang dibawanya tanpa menelannya, lalu menarik rahang Sungmin dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan paksa. Kyuhyun memasukkan darah dalam mulutnya ke mulut Sungmin dan setelah Sungmin menelannya, ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan syok.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun risih. "Apa? Kau pikir dengan menangis seharian bisa membuat Yesung hyung kembali?" tanyanya yang entah sejak kapan berhenti memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'Paman'.

Sungmin meraba bibirnya dengan masih sangat terkejut. "Ke-kenapa kau… menciumku?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Pipinya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. "Salah sendiri susah sekali di suruh minum. Aku akan selalu melakukannya jika kau susah minum darah lagi!" dumelnya kemudian keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak cepat. "Ke-kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini?" ucapnya setengah berbisik saat Kyuhyun telah keluar.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dan bersandar di sana. Ia menekan dadanya yang terasa aneh. "Ada apa dengan jantungku?" gumamnya bingung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook mengecup pipi putri kecilnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah jendela dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di jendela yang berembun karena hujan belum mau berhenti. Setetes airmata jatuh dari matanya. "Malam pertama tanpa Yesung hyung.."

Ryeowook merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Senyumnya langsung terkembang. Yesung selalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh cepat. "Yesung hyu–Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya mendengar nama Yesung yang terucap, bukan namanya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, cepat tidur, hyung. Hari sudah malam."

Ryeowook menunduk kikuk. "Ah.. Ne.. Sebentar lagi, Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, a-aku kembali ke kamarku. Selamat malam, Wookie hyung."

"Selamat malam, Kyunnie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook duduk diam di kursi makan. Ia menatap kursi di sampingnya yang kosong. Namja berpipi tirus itu menghela napas perlahan. Menyesuaikan diri dengan tidak adanya Yesung begitu sulit untuknya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun duduk di kursi Yesung dan melahap roti panggangnya. Ryeowook terhenyak. "Kenapa duduk di situ, Kyunnie?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya tanpa sengaja.

Kyuhyun menoleh bingung. "Ada yang salah? Tempat dudukku dipakai Leeteuk hyung," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Leeteuk yang duduk di depan Ryeowook.

Leeteuk menghentikan makannya. "Apa aku harus pindah?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. "Tidak.. Tidak perlu. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau kembali ke kamar." Ryeowook beranjak bangun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang masih di meja. "Kau belum menyentuh makananmu sedikit pun, hyung."

Ryeowook menarik tangannya. "Aku tidak lapar, Kyunnie. Selamat pagi." Ia berbalik ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. "Aku juga sudah kenyang," gumamnya dan segera pergi.

Kangin meletakkan sendok makannya. "Apa kau masih ingin makan, sayang?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menunduk lesu. "Mana mungkin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati Sungmin ada di kamarnya dan sedang membelai pipi putrinya. "Minnie hyung.."

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Dia cantik."

"Ya.." sahut Ryeowook.

Sungmin kembali menatap Miyu dan senyumnya memudar. "Tapi dia yatim." Ia mendongak agar matanya yang memanas tidak mengeluarkan airmata lagi. "Dan itu… Itu semua karena aku. Hhh.. Aku membunuh ayahnya."

Ryeowook memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bergumam lirih, "Tidak.. Kau tidak membunuhnya, hyung. Kau sangat mencintainya, bahkan mungkin saja cintamu lebih besar dari cintaku. Jadi, kau tidak mungkin membunuhnya. Dia yang memilih takdirnya sendiri.."

Sungmin menggenggam lengan Ryeowook yang melingkar di lehernya. "Aku minta maaf, Wookie."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kita hanya harus menyesuaikan diri. Mungkin awalnya akan sulit, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu semuanya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik." Ryeowook membuka matanya lagi dan menatap putri kecilnya.

"Kau benar." Sungmin mengangguk dan menggenggam jemari kecil Miyu. "Dia benar-benar duplikat ayahnya."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Ya… Dia seperti cermin Yesung hyung."

CKLEK. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Kalian sedang apa? Pacaran?" godanya.

"Kau cemburu, Kyunnie?" Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan segelas darah. "Minnie hyung belum minum darah lagi, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil memberikan gelas darah pada Sungmin.

"Aku malas minum, Kyunnie~" ucap Sungmin sambil menggeleng.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal. "Yack! Kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi malam, eoh?"

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa pada Minnie hyung tadi malam, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak salah tingkah. Ryeowook memicingkan matanya. "Kalian mencurigakan."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya sedangkan Sungmin mengusap leher belakangnya dengan risih. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Hm… sepertinya kalian berjodoh."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melotot pada Ryeowook. "Kau bicara apasih, Wookie? Aku 'kan… aku 'kan hanya mencintai Yesung hyung.." gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggangguk. "A-aku 'kan juga tidak mencintai Minnie hyung. Aku 'kan mencintai… mencintai…"

"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membelai rambut ikal pemuda tampan itu. "Kyu… Aku tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang yang sudah 'ku anggap adikku sendiri," ucapnya lembut. Ia beralih menatap Sungmin. "Dan Minnie hyung, Yesung hyung sudah tidak ada. Berhenti mencintainya dan coba membuka hati untuk orang lain! Contohnya Kyuhyun." Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu menautkannya.

"Yesung hyung pasti sangat bahagia jika kalian bersatu. Ah.. Aku ingin melihat kisah pasangan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yang berakhir bahagia tentunya," gumam Ryeowook.

"Seperti pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Iya, 'kan?" sela Kangin yang sudah ada di depan pintu bersama Leeteuk.

Ryeowook menoleh dan menggangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Mau belajar untuk saling mencintai, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. "Sepertinya tidak sulit."

Angin sejuk menerpa wajah Ryeowook dan membuat poninya berantakan. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, lalu membuka matanya lagi. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Yesung sedang meniup poninya. "Hai.. Aku sangat merindukanmu," gumamnya.

Yesung tersenyum dan memeluk Ryeowook. "Aku 'kan selalu berada di sisimu, kenapa kau merindukanku?"

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung. "Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa rindu."

Yesung mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya. "Na do saranghae, Kim Yesung."

**END**


End file.
